My Perfect Life
by introvertedtiger
Summary: Liley. What makes one's life perfect? Money? Fame? Love? Join Miley as she gradually learns the answer as she proceeds into her final year of high school and towards the unknown future.
1. My Best Friend Lily

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I've been a fan of the Liley pairing for a while, but never had the motivation to write a story for the pairing. Well, as you can see, that's changed...for now. Anyways, let me know what you think of it. Read and review please.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**My Perfect Life**

"My Best Friend Lily"

"Come on Lils, give me a break," Miley groaned as Lily grinned at her, dragging the reluctant teen down the sidewalk towards her house. The summer sun shone down brightly on the two teens, who were wearing tank tops and shorts, a constant reminder that they were currently free from the confines of school...for now.

"Nope. You owe me _big _Stewart. And it's time for to start paying your dues,," the blond said matter of factly, throwing a cheeky grin back at the brunette, her blue eyes dancing in mirth.

Miley couldn't help but smile back. Lily always gave the most infectious smiles ever. It was almost impossible for her to stay in a funk with her perky friend around.

That past few weeks had been hectic for the popstar. Having to deal with a string of concerts across the country, doing dozens of interviews and talk shows, and attending autograph sessions, it left Miley with almost no free time. Not to mention she had been struggling with deciding on what to do about Jake, who had come a knocking looking to rekindle their romance. The added result meant almost zero time for her to hang out with her friends.

Oliver had let it slide, claiming he understood that Miley would usually be busy over the summer doing Hannah work, but Lily on the other hand was always one to hold a grudge.

Thus for every outing that Miley canceled on or opted out of, Lily had meticulously logged it.

So just when the popstar had thought that she could finally relax when she finished the last of her Hannah appearances for the summer, her best friend had decided to cash in her best friend points that she had accumulated by having Miley help her with her choirs for the rest of the summer. To say Miley was thrilled would have been the biggest lie on the planet.

"Alright, what do you want to do first Miles? Yard work or house cleaning?" Lily asked cheerfully as the two of them walked up the blonds driveway.

Miley winced before sighing in defeat.

"House work," she muttered, cutting her friend a helpless look.

The blue eyed teen giggled and gave her downtrodden friend's hand a squeeze before dragging her into the house.

The two of them made quick work of cleaning the downstairs portion of the house before heading upstairs.

"We doing your room also?" Miley called out as she pushed open Lily's bedroom door.

"You don't have to, I'll do it later," the other girl yelled from down the hall where she was vacuuming.

The brunette was about to close the door, but stopped in mid motion when something under Lily's bed caught her attention.

She blinked at the thin book that was peaking out from under one of the blonds shirts that was laying on the floor.

Throwing a quick glance at her friend, who was paying her no attention, she stepped fully into the room and headed towards the bed.

"And what do we have here?" Miley murmured to herself, a mischievous smile on her face as she pulled the book out. Finding any kind of book besides school books in Lily's room was rare.

Her smile was instantly wiped away when she read the title.

"Hey Miles, I said you didn't have to clean up my room," Lily said as she peaked into her room. She blinked when she saw her friend's tense form. "Miley?"

The brunette slowly turned around, her gaze filled with confusion and anxiety as she met the blond's curious gaze.

"Lily....what...what's up with this?" the pop star asked quietly as she showed Lily the book.

A heavy silence filled the room as the blue eyed girl bit her bottom lip and glanced away from her friend's searching eyes.

The title on the book read "Depression and Suicide: Learning to Ask for Help".

"Look Miles, it's nothing serious," Lily finally responding, still not able to meet her friend's gaze.

"How..I mean, when...?" Miley trailed off helplessly, her mind still racing about the implications of the book.

The blond girl sighed as she finally met the other girl's eyes.

"It's no big deal. I was just having one of those bad days, you know, and without really thinking about it I bought it at a bookstore. I haven't even read the thing yet," Lily explained, squirming a little when Miley didn't relax in the slightest.

"Lils, I-"

"Miley! It's no big deal!" Lily cut her off frustratedly, striding up to the stunned girl and snatching away the book. "There's nothing to talk about, I'm okay, alright?"

Miley just continued to give her that forlorn look.

Sighing heavily, Lily ran a hand through her hair and tossed the book on her bed.

"Look, lets just forget about it and get back to work, okay?" she muttered, turning around and walking away.

She squeaked Miley pulled her back into her in a bone crushing hug.

"M-Miley, you're crushing me, l-let go," Lily wheezed within her friend's vice like hug.

"Only if you tell me what the hell is going on in that head of yours," Miley asked firmly, her paled face resting against the back of Lily's.

Struggling for only a moment, Lily sighed in defeat.

"It was nothing serious, Miles," Lily exasperatedly as she leaned back into her friend's embrace. "You were off doing your Hannah thing, Oliver was out of town visiting family, and my mom's been spending all her time at work lately, so....I got lonely."

"You don't buy a book about suicide just because you're lonely," Miley scolded lightly, moving her head to rest her cheek Lily's bare shoulder.

"Are you going to let me go anytime soon?" Lily asked, clearly avoiding the implied question.

"Not until I hear the truth."

Silence filled the room.

"Milely...," Lily sighed heavily. "Honestly.... _I'm_ still not entirely sure why I got it."

"What's the suppose to mean?" Miley asked incredulously, tightening her arms around the other girl, encouraging her to go on.

"I don't know. I was in a gloom one day with nothing to do, and I saw it in a store," Lily squirmed a little. "And the next thing I know I'm hiding it under my bed, wondering what the hell I was thinking."

"Lily, when you're feeling that down, you should be calling me, not wondering around aimlessly," the brunette said firmly, slightly irked that her best friend hadn't called her for comfort.

"I did, but you were in the middle of a date with Jake, remember?" Lily said dryly, turning her head slightly to quirk an eyebrow at the blank look on Miley's face.

Now that she thought about it, Miley did remember Lily calling her a few weeks ago while she was in the middle of a movie with Jake, and had quickly told the blond she was with Jake and hung up.

"Um...my bad," the brunette said lamely.

Lily rolled her eyes, and finally managed to pull herself out of Miley's grasp.

"Look, don't worry about it. Seriously. It was one bad day. Now lets finish up and get something to eat," Lily said, quickly shifting gears as her usual sunny smile appeared on her face as she strode out her bedroom.

Miley stood in the middle of the room alone, an unreadable look on her face before frowning deeply.

"If you think I'm through with you, you got another thing coming Lils," Miley muttered, before following after the other teen.

* * *

"Sup," Oliver greeted as he approached the table where Miley and Lily were seated at.

The trio had decided to meet up at Rico's for lunch before heading out to the beach.

"Hey doughnut," Lily waved, ducking when Oliver swatted at her.

"I'm not a doughnut," he muttered, glaring playfully at her.

_She sure doesn't seem depressed...or suicidal, _Miley thought as she observed her giggling friend from the corner of her eye.

"So how's the girl search going?" Oliver asked Lily casually as he sat down across from the two girls.

Lily paled considerably and shook her head quickly at Oliver, while Miley's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What girl search?" Miley asked, turning to stare questioningly at Lily.

Lily's eyes widened in panic before quickly composing herself.

"O-Olly is just looking for a summer fling, and we're trying to find a girl for him." Lily glared dangerously at Oliver. "Right, _Oliver?_"

The teen blinked before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Uh, r-right.....we're looking for a girl...for me," Oliver said haltingly, plastering a fake smile on his face when Miley narrowed her eyes at him.

"A-anyways, hows the Jake situation going?" Lily asked, desperate to change topics.

Miley considered calling her friends out on the obvious cover up, but decided she would get the full story later when she could corner Oliver once Lily was away.

"We've been on a few dates, but nothing serious..."

As they conversed about random things, Lily eventually got up to go to the bathroom.

The moment she disappeared around a corner, Miley shot up out of her seat and violently grabbed Oliver's shirt collar, pulling him across the table.

"Okay Oken, what the hell is going on with Lily?" Miley growled, scowling darkly at the shocked boy.

"M-Miles, I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver stuttered out, surprised at how strong Miley was.

"Something is going on, and I want to know. Now tell me or I'll tell every girl in our school that you you were a bed wetter till you were twelve," the brunnete threatened, shaking Oliver in the process.

Normally she would never treat her friends like that, but this was serious. Like hell she was going to let something like her best friend being suicidal slide. She was going to get the to the bottom of this through any means necessary. When it came to Lily, the end always justified the means.

Oliver gulped loudly, his face a ghost white at the thought of being ridiculed by the female population.

"A-Alright, just let go of me already!" Oliver relented.

With a huff, Miley let him go and sat back down.

Glancing around to make sure nobody was listening, Oliver leaned over the table, gesturing for Miley to do the same.

"First, promise me that you wont tell Lily I told you or anybody else about this," Oliver whispered conspiratorially.

Rolling her eyes, Miley nodded.

"A few weeks ago, Lily confessed to me that she thinks she might be gay," Oliver whispered out quickly before leaning back to observe Miley's reaction.

Miley sat back and stared blankly at the other teen.

And stared.

And stared some more.

And just for the hell of it, stared a bit more.

"Uh, you guys having a staring contest?" Lily asked as she approached the table.

Both Oliver and Miley jumped in their seats, not having heard Lily approach.

"Y-Yeah, and uh....I won!" Oliver claimed, laughing nervously.

"Yeah...," Miley trailed off, blinking blankly at Lily.

Gay?

It didn't compute.

Lily wasn't a lesbian. Lily was just...Lily.

"You alright Miles? You sick or something?" Lily asked, resting a hand on Miley's forehead to feel her temperature.

Miley blinked again.

Lily's hand felt just like it always did. Soft, warm, and always evoking feelings of affection and love.

Miley grinned as reached up to grab and hold onto Lily's hand.

"Yup, all's fine and well here," Miley quipped, before delving into the latest gossip with her friends.

Oliver had to be lying, because Lily was still the same Lily she had known and loved for years. Nothing had changed about the blond. So Oliver had to be lying. Because if Lily was gay, then surely she wouldn't be the same Lily. She wouldn't be her Lily.

* * *

Later that evening, Miley invited Lily to spend the night at her house, deciding that she would try to get Lily to tell her what was going on with her again.

The question was how?

After watching a movie in the living room, after going through magazines in her room, and after getting dressed for bed, the answer came to the brunette.

It was evil.

It was pure evil.

It was something the two friends had agreed to use only for extreme circumstances.

And well, Miley certainly considered this an extreme circumstance.

So....

"MILES! HAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHA!STOOOPPP!!" Lily wailed loudly as she thrashed around on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Miley laughed happily as she continued to tickle her friend mercilessly, straddling her bucking friend's waist as she wriggled her hands under the blond's shirt along her sides and stomach.

"You just have to spill the beans, my sweet Lily-bear," Miley cooed, still wriggling her fingers underneath Lily's shirt causing it to ride up more and more.

"OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE!" Lily cried out desperately.

Smiling victoriously, Miley pulled her hands back, but didn't dismount. She watched as Lily regained her breath as she wiped away her stray tears, her face still flushed from laughing so much.

Laughing a little to herself, Miley reached down to brush away a few strands of hair from Lily's face, thinking that Lily's ruffled look was really cute.

After waiting a few more moments for Lily to calm down, the blond regarded her friend wearily.

"Miley...I'm not sure how I should tell you this," Lily said hesitantly, biting her bottom lip when Miley tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear before leaning back to observe her.

"You know you can tell me anything, Lils," Miley reasoned, frowning a little.

Chewing on her lip some more, Lily rested her hands on Miley's bare thighs, a worried look dancing in her eyes.

"Maybe you should get off me for this," Lily said reluctantly.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow.

"And let you runaway. Yeah, I don't think so," Miley said dryly, crossing her arms to show she was serious.

Taking a deep breath, Lily closed her eyes and took the dive.

"Miley, I think I might be gay."

It was said so quietly that Miley almost didn't hear her.

Miley rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Oliver told me that same crap, Lily. Now quit messing around and just tell me," she said exasperatedly.

Lily gulped, still not opening her eyes. She also made the mental note to strangle Oliver the next time she saw him.

"Miles, I wish I were joking right now. But...I'm being serious. I really think I'm gay."

Lily's voice was shaking by this point, her hands curled into fists on top of Miley's thighs.

The taller girl's brow furrowed a bit before an amused smile crossed her face.

"Come on Lily, stop messing around," Miley complained, lightly poking the girl in the stomach.

Lily's eyes snapped open and Miley was almost bowled over at the swirling emotions in the girls watery blue eyes, before actually being bowled over as Lily shot up and pushed her off of her.

"I'm a freaking lesbo, okay!?" Lily cried out, before scrambling off the bed and bolting out the room.

The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut reverberated throughout the house.

Miley blinked rapidly as she stared wide eyed at her open bedroom door, her mind empty of thoughts.

She didn't know how long she just sat there staring, but eventually she snapped out of it when a bleary eyed Robby Ray stumbled into her doorway, a concerned look on his tired face.

"What's going on here? And why the heck is Lily in the bathroom bawling her eyes out?" he asked, his croaking slightly from being dry.

Why was Lily crying?

There was only one possibility, but it couldn't be true.

Could it?

If it was, then Lily...then Lily wasn't really her Lily, right?

"Miles," Robby sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "I don't know what you're fighting about, but Lily is crying her heart out. And I think she would appreciate it if she had a shoulder to cry on."

"But, there's...there's nothing wrong, Lily is just...Lily," Miley said lamely, not really believing herself.

He frowned when Miley just stared blankly at him.

"I don't know what that means, Miles, but Lily is hurting right now. I know you'll do the right thing." Robby leveled a knowing stare at her before departing back to his room.

Slowly, Miley got off her bed and treaded down the hallway, the sound of Lily's sobs getting louder and louder as she approached the bathroom. Miley decided she really, really didn't like hearing the blond cry. It made her want to cry.

Resting her back against the closed door, Miley slid down and stared at the wall across from her.

How was she suppose to comfort her friend when she didn't know what was wrong?

Miley winced a little when a particularly loud sob emanated from the bathroom.

Okay, so she had a feeling why Lily was crying.

But then...

"Lily," Miley called out, her head turned so her cheek was resting against the door.

The sobs quieted immediately.

"What?" a meak voice answered, followed by a loud sniffle.

"Are you....," Miley chewed her bottom lip. "Are you really gay?"

Silence filled the air for several moments.

"Yeah, I think so," Lily answered quietly.

Miley nodded to herself, stamping down on the part of her that wanted to tell Lily that it wasn't possible. The last time she listened to that part of her, it sent Lily flying away in tears.

"I'm sorry about not believing you before. It's just-"

"Totally unbelievable?" Lily chuckled humorlessly. "I know. Trust me, I didn't believe it myself for the longest time."

Another moment of silence.

"When did you...?" Miley trailed off as reached up to test the doorknob. Locked.

"I started to realize it two years ago," the blond said quietly. "There was a swimsuit competition going on."

Lily chuckled again, this time a trace of humor in her voice.

"I realized I enjoyed watching the girls in g-strings more than the guys in speedos."

Miley didn't say anything, waiting for Lily to continue. It bothered her that she had never noticed any of this about her best friend. She figured that out of anybody, she would be the one most likely to notice shut a drastic shift in her friend.

"A few weeks ago, one of the skater boys at the skate park started hitting on me," Liley continued. Miley heard a light thump against the door, signaling that Lily was also leaning against the door.

"He was one of the best looking guys out there, and yet....I didn't feel attracted to him at all. In fact, the entire day, I'm pretty sure I was checking out the other skater girls out there."

Lily sighed.

"So it was then that I just...knew. And, well, it kind of bummed me out. Majorly."

Miley's eyes widened in realization.

"And that's when you got the book."

Another moment of silence passed.

"I was telling the truth, you know. It wasn't just thinking I was gay that was bothering me."

Miley could hear Lily shuffling around on the other side.

"Everybody was so busy, and I had nobody to hang out with. So, yeah, I was feeling pretty lonely too. Combined with thinking that my life is probably screwed now...."

Miley ran a hand through her hair before standing up. She had heard enough for today. Right now, she just really wanted to give her friend hug and make all her problems go away.

"Can you open the door, Lils?" she asked quietly.

A few seconds later, the door was opened and Miley was met with Lily's puffy and downcast eyes.

The brunette didn't hesitate to step forward and pull the other girl into a warm embrace, tucking the blond's head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry for being so hard headed," Miley whispered, burying her face in Lily's hair.

The other girl hummed in acknowledgment, wrapping her arms around her friend and holding onto her for dear life.

"Does it bother you that I'm, you know?" Lily asked hesitantly, her arms tightening for a moment.

Miley closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of holding Lily and having her molded against her.

Soft, warm, affectionate, and loving.

Smiling into her hair, Miley tightened her hold on Lily.

"No. Because in the end, you're still Lily. And that's all that matters."

A small sob escaped Lily.

"Thank you," she sighed out shakily, burying her face into Miley's neck. "It really....really sucked thinking that you wouldn't be my friend if I told you."

It felt like the world's weight had finally been taken off her shoulders.

"No problem," Miley said quietly, kissing the top of her head affectionately, before continuing to hold and comfort the blond. "You ain't getting rid of me that easily."

Lily chocked out a laugh, deciding she was going to milk this moment for all it was worth before having to face reality again. And Miley wouldn't have minded it the least.

Because she realized that it didn't matter if Lily was gay or not. She was still her Lily. And that was all that really mattered.

Down the hallway, Robby Ray was peaking around the corner, a proud smile on his face. He gave the oblivious girls a thumbs up before heading back to his room, silently congradulating himself for raising a tolerant and sympathetic daughter.

"Hmm, I wonder if Lily would prefer some vegetarian dishes for breakfast," the older man mumbled himself as he closed his bedroom door.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Well, there it is, the first chapter to my first liley story. Hopefully I'll expand my fan base here, lol. Anyways, reviews are appreciated and desired, so please....review!**


	2. My Stupid Friend's Plan

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, always appreciate hearing from the fans. I have absolutely no idea on how Jake acts, so sorry if he's ooc. Anyways, read and review please.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**My Perfect Life**

"My Stupid Friend's Plan"

"So this girl search thing is about you looking for a girlfriend?" Miley asked, her brow raised questioningly at her best friend as her, Lily, and Oliver sat in the food court in the mall.

Lily blushed as she quickly started drinking her soda to avoid answering while Oliver just nodded in confirmation, noisily chewing his hamburger.

It was only last night that Miley became the last of the trio to find out about Lily's new found sexuality. Despite the tears and sobs, Miley felt that she and Lily became a little closer that night...if that was even possible.

It was rare that Lily was ever as vulnerable as last night, despite her emotional nature. And even though Miley hated seeing Lily in pain, she always looked forward to comforting the blond after she came down from emotional roller coasters as she did last night. There was just something about holding and smothering her friend with affection that just felt right. The brunette just notched it up to her maternal instinct reacting to Lily's turmoils.

But now that Miley had finally been let into the loop, there was another matter that didn't exactly sit well with her...

"Are you sure you should be looking to start dating? I mean, shouldn't you wait till you're... you know, more comfortable with yourself ?" Miley asked worriedly, idly picking at her fries.

If last night was any kind of indicator, Lily was in no state to be throwing herself at other girls.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my idea," the blond muttered, cutting a glance at the lone male at the table.

Oliver blinked rapidly.

"Hey, _you_ came to _me_ for advice, right? And I still say the quickest way to come to terms with yourself is to get yourself a girlfriend. A good looking one.....A hot...sexy....," Oliver trailed off as his gaze turned blank, a goofy smile on his face.

Miley and Lily looked at each other before nodding as one.

Oliver yelped as Lily pinched his arm and as Miley balled up a napkin and beaned him in the forehead.

"New rule. No lesbian fantasies involving me," Lily said mock seriously, poking Oliver in the shoulder.

"Especially when you're siting right next to her," Miley added, wagging a french fry at him.

Oliver sniffed as he crossed his arms

"You guys are no fun."

He stopped his sulking when he suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the girl search, I think I finally found a date for you," Oliver announced proudly. "Guess who just came out of the closet?"

The two girls blinked at him.

"...me?" Lily guessed, pointing at herself.

Oliver just gave her a dry look.

"Who?" Miley asked curiously.

"Jeanette Beager," Oliver said with pride, puffing his chest out.

Lily flushed and her eyes widened while Miley gaped at him.

"Jeanette Beager? Redhead Jeanette?" Miley asked disbelievingly.

Oliver scoffed.

"Not just a redhead. I'm talking double D's, miles of legs, face of an angel Jeannette," Oliver said smugly.

"Wow," Lily said in awe, which caused Miley to frown at her. "And...she's single?

"Not just single," Oliver pointed out, waggling his eyebrows. "Single and interested. I got good word from the grape vine that she's a sucker for blonds."

Lily flushed harder, while Miley frowned deeper.

"Wait you guys, this is rushing it a bit, don't you think?" Miley reasoned.

"Up to Lily," Oliver said, both he and Miley staring pointedly at the blond.

Lily laughed nervously as she avoided the pointed stares.

"I-It wouldn't hurt to let her know that, um, I'm single...and interested too," Lily finally said, causing Oliver to fist pump in victory while Miley glared at him.

"Fine, but just tell her that Lily happens to be batting for the same team, and that's it," Miley compromised, crossing her arms as she stared firmly at Oliver. "And tell her if she wants to ask Lils out, she has to talk to me first, capice?"

"Yes my master," Oliver said mockingly, bowing at her.

Lily giggled at his antics while Miley just smirked.

Gathering up his stuff, the teen waved at the girls. "Anyways, gotta get home and finish up my chores before mom gets home. Uh...you guys mind helping me-"

"Oh my, look at the time!" Lily suddenly spoke up, a shocked look on her face as she stared worriedly down at her watch.

"Oh my indeed! Sorry Oliver, but we need to..uh," Miley shot a glance at Lily.

"Catch that tampon sale at the dollar store!" Lily blurted out.

A deafening silence fell onto the table as Miley and Oliver stared at the blond, Miley's saying 'is that best you could come up with!?' and Oliver's saying 'they sell tampons at the dollar store?'.

Lily blushed as she cleared her throat, looking away as she stood up.

"C-Come on Miles, we better get going," Lily managed to say as she grabbed Miley's hand and yanked her out of her seat.

"Uh, later Oliver," Miley waved at the boy, still glaring at the embarrassed blond as she was dragged away.

Oliver waved back, a dumbstruck look still on his face.

"Dollar store tampons?" Miley asked dryly once the two friends slowed down their pace, still holding hands as the walked side by side.

"I didn't see you come up with anything," Lily shot back petulantly.

"...Dollar store tampons?"

The two friends glanced at each other before cracking up together.

"So you're really looking for a girlfriend? I mean, of course you would, but right now?" Miley asked after a few moments of silence.

Lily looked thoughtful for a second before smiling crookedly at Miley.

"I guess. Cause, you know, it _would _be nice to go out on a date with a girl for once."

Miley smiled back.

"Probably would be a lot of fun. Going shopping together, getting manicures together, getting your hair done together...what?" Miley asked when Lily started snickering.

"You're such a _girl_," Lily chuckled, bumping shoulders with the taller girl.

Miley frowned.

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

Lily just shook her head bemusedly as the two friends continued on their way, their joined hands swinging back and forth.

_**Two days later....**_

"You what!?" Miley and Lily shouted at the same time, Lily in excitement, Miley in outrage.

Oliver flinched at Miley's heated glare. He knew he was going to get flak for his actions, but he had to make the decision.

The three friends had gathered at Oliver's place at his request, and once gathered on the living room couch, he had gave them the bad news....bad to Miley, anyways.

"W-well this morning, I went over to the restaurant that Jeannette works at and I told her about I had a friend that happened to swing the same way, and uh," Oliver gulped. The increasingly heated look Miley was giving him was causing beads of sweat to slide down back.

"And, uh, she asked me if Lily would be interested in coming up to her work after her shift ended. Um, apparently the manager would be willing to treat them to a free dinner," Oliver finished, trying to focus on Lily's excited smile and not Miley's murderous gaze.

"What time?" Lily asked, wringing her hands happily while bouncing on her toes, a wide smile on her face.

Oliver grinned.

"Seven. And she said to dress casual, nothing fancy."

Lily squealed and hugged Oliver.

"You're the best doughnut ever!" Lily broke the hug and look pleadingly at Miley. "You'll help me get ready, right?"

Miley kept her dark glare on Oliver, but nodded anyway.

Lily squealed again and hugged Miley, who's glare never faltered.

Oliver chuckled nervously, pulling at his collar.

"I'm going to start going through my clothes. Come over around six," Lily said as she hopped off the couch and waved as she headed for the door.

Oliver gulped when he heard the front door close.

"I thought I told you to tell her she has to talk to _me _first," Miley growled as she grabbed a couch cushion and whacked the boy over the head.

"What was I suppose to say? 'Sorry, but you're not allowed to ask out the girl who's obviously interested till you've talked to her Nazi best friend'?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Miley shouted, whacking him again.

After enduring a few more whacks and discouraging the pissed teen from using a harder object to strike him with, the two started watching tv to pass the time.

"I don't see what the problem is Miley," Oliver sighed out as he idly flipped through television channels.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"The _problem_ is that I really think it's a bad idea for Lily to be dating right now," Miley said, snatching the remote away when Oliver failed to pause on any of the last fifteen channels. "She's still not very confident with her...situation. It would be easy for some slut to take advantage of her and jump down her pants."

Oliver blinked at her blankly.

"...I still don't see the problem."

Miley opened her mouth to retort, but instead snapped it shut and sighed heavily.

"Boys," she muttered darkly, turning her attention to the television as she stopped on a channel the was showing giant robots fighting each other.

Yawning loudly, Oliver got more comfortable on the couch, scratching himself lazily.

After a moment of silence between the two friends, Oliver decided he should voice his thoughts.

"I just think that if Lils went on a few nice dates with some girls, she'd feel a whole lot more comfortable with herself," the teenage boy said conversationally. "And you have to admit that Jeanette is as nice as they come."

Miley glanced at him but didn't respond. Although she was staring at the tv, she wasn't really watching it. Her mind was still pondering about her best friend.

It was only several days ago that the spunky blond had dropped the bombshell on her, thus it was still a subject that plagued her thoughts constantly.

While she did believe that Oliver might be on to something, there was no way in hell she was leaving Lily in the care of some stranger when she wasn't emotionally grounded yet.

Miley glanced at Oliver again, a curious look on her face.

"Oliver, if Lily had been gay all her life and just suddenly discovered she was straight, would you be saying she should be out dating guys right now?"

"Hell no," he automatically responded, a frown on his face as his eyes remained glued to the tv.

Miley glared at him, resisting the urge smack him upside the head.

After a few moments, Oliver squirmed uncomfortably when he realized Miley was still glaring at him.

"Look Miles, guys are different from girls. We, ah, usually only have one goal in mind when it comes to dating girls," he reasoned, finally turning away from the tube to meet his friends gaze.

"We're not talking about her dating your average straight girl. We're talking about _lesbians_, remember?" Miley pointed out, crossing her arms. "I'm pretty sure when they're out dating, the same could be applied to them."

Oliver didn't looked convinced as he just shrugged.

Miley sucked her teeth, and turned back to the television.

"Just let it go Miles, it'll be alright," the teenage boy reasoned.

Miley frowned to herself.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt," she mumbled.

The next several minutes were spent watching some random cartoons.

"Just curious," Miley spoke up abruptly. " If this was the other way around and she was having guy problems instead of girl problems, what would you do?" she asked, not really caring, just trying to create conversation.

Oliver shrugged again and turned back to the television, an amused grin on his face.

"I would probably ask her out myself just to make sure some random guy doesn't do it and ends up hurting her," Oliver joked.

When Miley didn't respond after a few silent beats, Oliver turned to her and frowned when he saw the smile on her face.

"Uh, Miles-"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Wait Miley, I-"

"I could be the perfect first-lesbian-date for her!"

"But your not-"

"You're brilliant!" Miley shouted, giving him a quick hug before jumping off the couch.

"Miley! Hold up!" Oliver called out as he too jumped up, cursing loudly when he smashed his shin against the wooden coffee table.

"No Time! Gotta make plans! Later!" Miley rushed out as she bolted out the front door.

Oliver gaped after her, wondering what the hell he had just unleashed.

* * *

For a brief moment, Miley wondered what the hell she was doing as she sat on Lily's bed as the blond tried on dress after dress. Her earlier enthusiasm about kicking Jeanette to the curb and asking Lily out herself had trickled out when she realized just how self absorbed it sounded.

She would only be doing it to satisfy her need to protect Lily. And she figured that the last thing Lily needed was her coddling her like a baby.

However, she was still determined to convince Lily to back away for now when she arrived at the girls house. But when Lily answered the door and gave her that excited squeal, she caved in like the weakling that she was.

So instead, she decided she would settle for stalking Lily when she met up with the redhead.

Miley sighed.

_I'm so pathetic,_ she thought miserably.

"I'll take that sigh as a no then," Lily said dejectedly, throwing the blouse she had pulled out back into her closet.

Miley grinned at Lily.

"Just wear what you usually wear Lils. She'd have to be crazy not to fall head over heels for you," Miley reassured.

Lily gave her a nervous look.

"But what if she takes one look at me and blows me off," Lily fretted.

_Then I'll break her nose._

Miley successfully suppressed the the thought, though it did bring a smile to her face.

"She wont, Lily. You're way to lovable."

The blond smiled gratefully at her and turned back to her closet, sifting through the mountain of clothes.

Miley sighed as pulled out her cell phone. While Lily got ready for her date tonight, Miley thought she might as well get her own ready...

* * *

"What?" Jake ask incredulously, blinking rapidly at the girl sitting across from him.

He and Miley were on a date at a low key outdoor Italian restaurant, enjoying the soft music played on several speakers. They had been sitting at their table for no more than a minute before Miley had asked the most random of questions.

"I said, what do you think of homosexuals? You know, gays and lesbians?" Miley asked casually, staring down at the silverware she was fiddling with, her chin resting on her propped up hand.

Jake observed her for a second before shrugging.

"Nothing really. Doesn't affect me in any way," Jake answered, wondering where the heck Miley was going with this.

The brunette just hummed in response. Jake had the clear feeling that Miley wasn't really there with him. It looked like her mind was a thousand miles away.

"So, whats so special about this place?" Jake asked, looking around. Miley had called him and asked him out of the blue if he wanted to go to dinner at this place that she really wanted try out.

Besides being outdoors, it looked like your regular family restaurant.

"No reason in particular," Miley mumbled, shooting a glance to the side. Across the dining area, she could spy Jeanette Beager waiting tables.

_I don't see whats so special about her_, Miley thought darkly, forcing her eyes not to notice her generous curves and her lengthy legs.

A beeping noise filled the air.

"Whats that?" Jake asked curiously as Miley flinched before quickly reaching in her purse to silence her cell phone.

"Ah, nothing. I set my alarm for seven because...it's my favorite time," Miley lied lamely.

Jake just looked at her as if she was insane.

But Miley ignored his stare when her attention was diverted to the entrance where Lily had just stepped through.

She had taken Miley's advice and had worn her usual style of clothing: a long sleeved skater shirt, a jean skirt with knee high stripped socks.

Miley smiled. On anybody else it wouldn't have been worth noting, but on Lily it spoke volumes about her personality.

"Something behind me?" Jake asked as he started turning around when he noticed the way Miley was staring over his shoulder.

"No! I mean, I thought I saw a friend but I was mistaken. My, is it hot in here? So, Jakey-poo, what are you ordering?" Miley rushed out as she examined her menu with the focus of a zen master.

Jake once again seriously considered the possibility that his date had snapped.

Five minutes passed before Miley risked looking around again.

She finally spotted Lily sitting across the room in a corner booth, Jeanette across from her still wearing her waiting uniform.

It looked like Jeanette was telling Lily something, and by the look on their faces, it wasn't anything good.

Miley frowned when she saw the apologetic look Jeanette's face and the saddened one on Lily's as they both stood up and shook hands.

_That bitch!_ Miley thought darkly as they parted ways, Lily exiting the restaurant with a down-turned gaze and Jeanette heading for the restroom.

"I'll be right back," Miley muttered through clenched teeth as she stood up abruptly, her chair screeching against the ground before heading for the bathroom.

Jake blinked and finally decided to just accept the fact that the girl he had fallen for was a nut.

During her short trip to the bathroom, Miley mentally berated herself for backing out of her earlier plan to supplant Jeanette with herself. Had it been her, Lily would still be siting in that booth, smiling and laughing and having the time of her life.

When she entered, she found the redhead staring sadly at herself in the mirror.

Miley closed the bathroom door and locked it. Just in case.

Jeanette snapped her gaze over when she heard the loud click.

"...Miley?" Jeanette said incredulously, her eyes widening at the site of her.

"Don't Miley me. What gives you the right to just blow off Lily like that, huh?" Miley scowled, stomping over to her.

Jeanette frowned as she backed away from the advancing girl.

"Were you spying on us? That's....kinda creepy."

"Answer my question Red," Miley growled , her hands planted on her hips.

They stared at each other for bit, neither speaking, before Jeanette's face flushed heavily as she glanced away and mumbled something.

"Speak up so I can hear you," Miley snapped, her glare darkening.

Jeanette sighed heavily.

"I said...it wasn't Lily who I was expecting to show up."

Miley quirked an eyebrow.

"So Oliver says Lily's gay, you ask her to come over, and you say it wasn't _Lily_ you were expecting?" Miley said disbelievingly.

Jeanette glanced at Miley before looking away again.

"Oliver didn't say Lily. He said a close friend was gay. And I always see you and Lily with him. So I assumed it was..."

Miley tensed when Jeanette looked pointedly at her.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Miley groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Well, between you and Lily, I was really hoping it was you," Jeanette mumbled, staring down at her shoes.

"I thought you liked blonds?" Miley muttered, thinking that all this could have been avoided if everyone would have listened to her.

"Brunettes," Jeanette mumbled.

Miley pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"What's done is done. It wasn't really you're fault anyways," Miley relented, mentally noting to kick Oliver between the legs the next time she saw him.

"So...want to hang out sometime?" Jeanette asked casually, kicking at the ground with her foot.

Miley stared dryly at her.

"Sorry, but I have a friend I need to find and comfort," Miley said pointedly, turning to leave.

She stopped at the door and spun around to glare at Jeanette.

"And just so you know, between me and Lily, I'm pretty sure it's clear to anybody that Lily is the better catch. I hope you realize someday how you just missed out on dating a blond, blue eyed babe who I can tell you from personal experience, looks extremely hot in a bikini."

With a huff, Miley spun around and left, leaving a bewildered redhead behind her.

* * *

"Lily! Wait up!" Miley shouted as she trotted after the blond who was heading for the nearest bus stop.

The blond stopped, turning around to stare in confusion as Miley caught up to her.

"Miley? What the heck...." Lily's eyes widened. "You were spying on me!?"

"And?" Miley drawled, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Lily blinked, before giving her a exasperated smile.

"Right. Should have known you'd do something like that," Lily said dryly, remembering the many times the two of them had spied on other people for various reasons.

Miley cleared her throat, feeling awkward about the next subject.

"Anyways, I cornered Jeanette in the bathroom and..."

"She told you she was sorely disappointed when it wasn't you who walked into that restaurant," Lily sighed, her shoulders slumping.

Miley immediately wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders and guided them towards the bus stop.

"Don't worry about it Lily, she isn't worth it," Miley consoled, giving the blond's shoulders a squeeze.

Lily stared blankly at her.

"Okay, so what if she's, uh, physically appealing. That isn't what makes someone worth dating," Miley reasoned.

"Oliver would say otherwise," Lily muttered.

"Speaking of Oliver, remind me to break his legs and gouge out his eyes with a spork," Miley growled. "And to think I actually listened to that doofus. I knew I should have just taken you out myself."

Lily snapped her head up at that at stared her.

Miley blushed and kept her gaze focused forward.

"What? I just thought if you were looking for nice date, I would do it myself instead of trusting some bimbo." Miley stared at the blond from the corner of her eye. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

Lily chuckled, wrapping an arm around Miley's waist and bringing them closer together. She could always count on the popstar to be an overbearing and overprotective mother hen.

"Thanks Miles, you're always looking out for me," Lily said mockingly.

Miley frowned and reached over with her other hand to poke her friend in the cheek.

Lily giggled and smiled brightly at her, her eyes lit up with happiness and contentment.

Miley blinked before grinning crookedly as she leaned over to lightly butt heads with her best friend as the two giggling girls continued towards the bus stop. Yup, Jeanette was an utter fool to pass up an opportunity with a girl like Lily.

Miley frowned suddenly, staring thoughtfully at nothing.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked.

Miley glanced at her and smiled.

"I just had the feeling I was forgetting something. Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing important."

_**Meanwhile....**_

"Uh sir? We're closing," the manager said apologetically to the young man seated by himself at a table set for two.

Jake groaned as he resisted the urge to bang his head on the table.

"And is the convertible parked out front yours? Because I just saw a tow truck drive away with it."

This time, Jake slammed his forehead onto the table, muttering curses under his breath, wondering where the hell his mentally disturbed date had wandered off to.

"And how shall you be paying for the check?" the manager asked, eyeing the slip of paper on the table..

Jake tensed before repeatedly banging his forehead against the table.

He had given it to Miley to hold in her purse.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN:Annnnnd there it is. Yup. So......yeah. Review? Okay, go ahead and review.  
**


	3. My Ugly, Stupid, Untalented Rival

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Wow, I'm surprised I got such a good response for the previous chapter. Well, I shall thank you for your praises by updating several days sooner than planned. And thank you for pointing out I've been spelling Lilly's name wrong. I facepalmed pretty hard when I noticed it. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**My Perfect Life**

"My Ugly, Stupid, Untalented Rival"

"Oliver, I'm not trying to call you disgusting or anything, but...you're the most disgusting person on the face of this planet," Lilly claimed ominously, gagging just as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Seriously, what the heck is wrong with you?" Miley asked lowly, a hand already over her mouth, her paled face turned away so she wouldn't see the traumatic site.

The three friends were in Lilly's kitchen trying out her mom's new blender which she had won in a raffle at work. The thing was big and strong enough to liquefy just about anything. They had been having a great time trying out new concoctions till Oliver just had to go and be a...well, a guy.

"What's the big deal?" Oliver asked confusedly, taking another sip of his drink, causing both the girls to lurch sickly. "I mean, we all enjoy having a hamburger, some fries, and a milkshake right? So why not just combine them into one, liquid meal?"

When the girls just looked at him as if he was infectious, he shrugged and chugged down the rest of the thick sludge.

"I...I gotta puke," Lilly choked out before dashing out the kitchen for the bathroom.

"I 'm pretty sure I'll be having nightmares tonight," groaned Miley, following after the blond to hold her hair.

Oliver blinked after them before sighing, shaking his head in disappointment.

"My innovations are waisted on those two," he mumbled, before quirking his eyebrows when he spied a bag of nachos, a jar of salsa, and some queso dip.

The teen hummed as he rubbed his chin, before grinning widely as he turned to the sink to wash out the blender.

"I bet they'll like this one a lot better...."

* * *

"Feeling better?" Miley asked amusedly as Lilly rinsed her mouth out in the sink.

Lilly turned the faucet off and stared thoughtfully at her friend.

"...I don't remember eating salad last night," Lilly mumbled, scrunching her face up in remembrance of the bile she up-chucked.

Miley chuckled, reaching over to use her thumb to wipe away a droplet of water hanging on the corner of her mouth and brushing back some loose strands of blond hair.

Lilly grinned toothily at her as she lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"Sometimes I think you act more like my mother than my actual mother," Lilly joked, the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Miley smirked at her, poking her in the stomach and causing the girl to giggle and grab her hand.

"Well seeing as how I'm the mature one here, I guess I would come across as motherish," Miley said snottily, laughing when Lily quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Right. Mature. This from the girl who secretly likes to watch Teletubbies on Saturday mornings," the blond said dryly, laughing when Miley poked her in the stomach again.

A week had already passed since the debacle with Jeanette, and despite the few days where Oliver was in hiding, avoiding Miley's wrath, things had settled down and the subject of Lilly finding a girlfriend hadn't been mentioned again. As far as Miley was concerned, everything was right and peaceful in the world. Her friend was acting like her usual goofy self and the nonsense about her dating had been dropped. Yup, everything was just fine and dandy.

"Hey Miles, take a look at this," Oliver called out from the living room. The two girls shrugged at each other and retreated from the bathroom to the living room, where Oliver was sitting on the couch and watching the news station.

The two girls came up behind the couch, Lilly quickly turning to her friend and burying her face in Miley's shoulder.

"I don't think I want to ask whats in that cup," Lilly mumbled against her shoulder. Miley wisely nodded in agreement, eyeing the dark sludge that Oliver was sipping before turning to the television, and felt the beginning swells of irritation rise at what she saw.

"So you're organizing a free concert here in Malibu to help raise money for the local children's cancer center? I must say, that is very noble of you Mikayla," the female reporter praised, smiling at the teen sitting next to her.

Mikayla smiled at the camera and Miley could swear that the other girl was mocking her through the screen.

"Well, I figured that someone had to step up and support this wonderful place. And I hope that other local artists like _Hannah Montana_ step up and contribute to the cause," Mikayla said hopefully, a smug smirk on her face. Lilly and Oliver eyed Miley as she bristled at the obvious challenge.

"Well I certainly do hope there are other kind souls out there like you," the reporter said hopefully.

"I'll be back. I need to make a phone call," Miley said stiffly, glaring at the television before stomping to the kitchen.

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, it's for a good cause, right?" Oliver asked, grabbing the remote and turning the tv off.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure Hannah will be volunteering because of the kids with cancer and not because of Mikayla," Lilly said ruefully.

Later that week found Hannah strutting purposefully backstage, just barely holding back the scowl on her face as her usual crew struggled to keep up with her.

"Stupid, stuck up, prissy," Hannah continued to mutter curses about Mikayla under her breath as she flashed wide, fake smiles at passerbys. The entire previous week Mikayla had been all over the media, doing various interviews for the concert. And in each interview, she had managed to mention Hannah in a way that seemed friendly to anybody else, but was a glaring taunt to Miley.

The end result was a very, very irritated Hannah Montana.

"That girl looks like she's on a mission," Roxy chuckled out to Robby, who grinned at her and shook his head amusedly. He had agreed to allow Hannah to join the charity concert not to entertain her rivalry with Mikayla, but because he truely believed the concert was for a good cause.

Lola and Mike Stanley trailed behind the group, talking excitedly amongst themselves as they observed the many artists who had came to perform. Apparently Mikayla's small comment about other artists contributing struck a cord and thus had motivated some well known names to help out.

The group came to a stop as a harried stage manager trotted up to them, busily flipping through his clip board.

"Ms. Montana? You're dressing room is this way," a harried stage manager said as he jogged over, using his clip board to point down a particular hallway.

Robby stepped forward to talk with the manager as Roxy stood nearby to listen.

Hannah glanced back at her two friends and blinked when saw a cerain someone walking down the hallway and disapparing around the corner.

_Jeanette? What is she doing here?_

"You okay Hannah?" Lilly chirped, wrapping an arm around her waist and bumpning hips with her.

The popstar was about to tell her about the redhead but decided not to at the last second when a large part of herself felt more comfortable with the thought that Lilly didn't know the well figured girl was there. She didn't know why and didn't question it. She just knotched it up to her just not likeing the redhead.

"Just tired I guess," Hannah said, grinning at her pink haired friend.

"Aww, does Hannah need a nap?" Lola cooed, giggling when the popstar glared at her. Hannah noticed something among Lola's pink hair and grinned when she figured out what it was.

"Lils, uh, you might wanna got to the bathroom and freshen up a little," Hannah whispered as she reached up to grab a strand of blond hair that had managed to escape her wig.

Lola blinked and laughed nervously as she started to back away.

"Y-you guys go ahead without me. Nature calls, you know?" Lola announced loudly, spinning around to walk quickly to the nearest bathroom. Mike looked after her in confusion while Hannah chuckled softy, before being guided by her father to the dressing room.

* * *

"Stupid wig," Lilly muttered as she took the pink hair piece off when she confirmed she was alone in the bathroom. She glanced down at her outfit to make sure nothing else was out of place. Satisfied with her black and pink stripped stockings, jean skirt, and white shirt with the words "Hannah's BFF" on it, Lilly placed the wig on the counter and pulled off her hair net, letting her long blond hair spill around her shoulders.

As she was busy combing her fingers through her hair, she failed to noticed when two other girls walked into the bathroom.

"Lilly?" a surprised voiced called out.

The blond froze, her eyes the size of saucers as she caught site of Jeanette Beager and Mikayla standing next to each other, staring at her back with slightly surprised expressions.

Thinking quickly, Lilly spun around to face them while at the same time knocking her wig into the trash receptacle which was placed right next to the counter.

"H-Hey Jeanette, fancy meeting you here," Lilly laughed nervously as she leaned back against the counter.

Jeanette's long red hair was held up in a high pony tail, wearing a pair jean mini shorts that showed off just how leggy she was and a tight black t-shirt that with pink hearts on it while she had on some eye shadow that made her green eyes more pronounced. Mikayla was dressed in tight leather black pants and white beater, metal hoops hanging from her ears and around her wrists.

Mikayla frowned a bit in confusion, recognition clear in her eyes.

"Hey, you're Miley's friend, right? What the hell are you doing here?" Mikayla asked in an unfriendly way, a elegant eyebrow raised up when she saw what was printed on the blonde's shirt.

Before Lilly could respond, an unexpected ally jumped in for her.

"Hey, take it easy Mik. Lilly is my friend," Jeanette defended as she stepped forward, giving Lilly a hesitant smile. "Right?" She asked quietly so that Mikayla couldn't hear.

She still felt bad about hurting Lilly's feelings, especially after Miley had confronted her in the bathroom. Having your crush tear into you for hurting her best friend's feelings was definitely something she didn't want to relive.

Lilly blinked at her. Ever since the disastrous first meeting between them, neither of them had bothered to contact each other, even though they hadn't really parted on bad terms. It was just an innocent case of miscommunication. Still, Lilly wasn't one to turn down a new friend, especially one who could relate to what she was going through.

"Yeah, friends," Lilly finally responded, stepping forward to clap Jeanette lightly on the back, grinning at Mikayla's confused look. Jeanette smiled in relief and wrapped a companionable arm around Lilly's shoulder.

The brunette eyed the blond girl suspiciously.

"I could swear I saw Lola wearing that same outfit before," Mikayla muttered loudly enough for Lilly to hear, causing her to break out into a cold sweat.

"W-Well it was nice m-meeting you. Uh, I should go and-"

"Hold up a minute Lilly," Jeanette chuckled, placing a restraining hand on Lilly's shoulder when she made to leave. "No need to be nervous. Hang out with us for a while. I still feel bad about what happened last week."

Lilly and Mikayla blinked at the redhead.

"Hold on a minute. Jeanette, the blond girl who you were talking about that showed up to dinner last week instead of Miley was....?" Mikayla pointed a questioning finger at Lilly while staring questioningly at the redhead.

Lilly's eyes widened in panicked confusion but before she could deny anything, the redhead stepped in once again.

"Yup, this is her. Fresh out of the closet and green behind the ears just like me," Jeanette said proudly, giving Lilly's shoulder a squeeze.

"No shit," Mikayla breathed out, turning her gaze to Lilly, seeing the girl in an entirely new light.

The blond was confused beyond belief as she looked from Mikayla's surprised stare and Jeanette's proud one.

"Time out!" Lilly suddenly shouted, t-ing her hands while the other two girls jumped from the outburst.

Lilly blushed when silence descended on them, the two girls staring expectantly at her. She had just been trying to stop the flood of new information.

"Uh....how do you two know each other?" Lilly asked lamely, her gaze flickering between the two other girls.

Mikayla and Jeanette glanced at each other before nodding, matching grins on their faces.

"Me and Mik are old childhood friends," Jeanette said, walking over to lean against a stall, crossing her arms over her chest. "We've known each other since we were toddlers."

"I was actually the one that finally got Ms. Jugs of the Year here to admit to being gay," Mikayla explained, smirking when the two other girls blushed when they heard her little nickname for the well endowed redhead. "You wanna know how I found out she was gay? I-"

"Lets save that story for another time. Preferably never," Jeanette cut in, her face flushed with embarrassment as she glared at her smug looking friend.

"Yeah, yeah," the brunette waved her off dismissively. "At least you're both out and about now, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say out and about. I'm still trying to keep things on the down low," Lilly clarified, relaxing a little when she figured that if the popstar was going to verbally tear into her, she would have done it already. The last time they met, she had the clear impression the brunette didn't like her in the least.

"Tell me about it. It can be a pain in the ass," Mikayla muttered, running a hand through her hair.

Lilly blinked at her before her eyes widened considerably.

"No way," the blond muttered.

Mikayla rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she glared at the blond

"In your dreams, blondy. I'm just saying I understand wanting to avoid being put under a spotlight." she said sarcastically, causing Lilly to blush in embarrassment. She had automatically assumed she was talking about being gay also. Lilly blinked though, when she just caught the tale end of a bitter look flash across Jeanette's face.

Mikayla sighed as she walked over to her taller friend, grabbing her wrist to look at her watch.

"I still have about thirty minutes before I have to go on," she said to herself. The popstar looked over to the blond, who was still staring curiously at the redhead.

"I know you're gay and everything, but can't you be a little more conspicuous about checking her out?" Mikayla teased, grinning when Lilly snapped her gaze away and shook her head vigorously, Jeanette just laughing softly. "Well whatever, you might as well chill with us seeing as you don't have a backstage pass," she said, gesturing to Lilly's lack of a pass hanging from her neck like the ones the other two were wearing.

Lilly winced internally. As Lola, she didn't need one since most of the staff recognized her as Hannah's best friend.

"Speaking of which, how _did_ you get back here?" Jeanette asked curiously.

Lilly sputtered as she tried to think up a lie.

"Never mind, it's probably just security slacking again," Mikayla muttered as she headed for a stall. "I swear all they're good for is stuffing their faces and hitting on under aged girls."

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief as the brunette disappeared into one of the stalls.

"Go ahead without me, I'll catch up," the popstar yelled out from the stall. "And get her another shirt! It's awful!"

Lilly frowned and stuck her tongue out at the stall. Jeanette giggled as she stepped over to her.

"Come on Lilly, lets go wait for Mikayla in her dressing room," Jeanette said as grabbed the blond's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Lilly mumbled reluctantly.

Lilly glanced back at the trashcan where she had dumped her wig before sighing internally.

_I guess I'm hanging out with Mikayla and Jeanette tonight._

She sighed internally again, visibly slumping as she pouted at nothing.

_Miley is SO going to kill me._

* * *

"Great set Hannah!" Mike congratulated as a sweaty but content Hannah Montana trotted off stage just as the next musical artist came on.

Robby grinned at her proudly while Roxy gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys. It was a great crowd out there," Hannah panted out, still a little out of breath. She blinked as she glanced around. "Hey, where's Lola?"

Everybody glanced around them, just noticing that they were missing someone.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since she left to go to the bathroom," Roxy murmured, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Hannah frowned slightly as accepted the water bottle that Robby Ray handed her.

"Why don't you and Mike go look for her, hon," Robby suggested as the stage manager approached.

Nodding in agreement, Hannah and Mike headed to the back where a small buffet sat, thinking that would be the most likely place Lilly would have gone to.

"Where the heck did she wonder off to?" Hannah sighed when she and Mike arrived at the buffet table, not seeing the pink haired girl anywhere.

"I'll go ask those guys over their," Mike said as he began walking over to a pair of security guards busy talking to some young looking girls.

Hannah nodded and started heading over to some of the stage crew before coming to a halt when someone stepped in front of her.

"Hey there, _Hannah_," Jake greeted, shooting her a winning smile as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

Hannah groaned internally, plastering on a fake smile for him. She had almost forgotten that she had invited him to the concert, wanting to smooth over things with him due to some hard feelings he had for her after she ditched him last week at the restaurant.

"Hey Jake. And um, you do remember you're dating _Miley, _right?" the popstar asked, pulling his arm off and taking a step back.

Jake shrugged, grinning at her. "I can date both, can't I?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, giving him a dry look.

"By the way, have you seen Lola around?"

Jake glanced around before shaking his head.

"Alright, help me out here. I'm trying to find my wayward friend," Hannah said as she started walking past him.

"She can watch out for herself, Hannah," Jake said as he trailed behind her. He smirked as he sped up a little to walk beside her, draping his arm over her shoulders again. "Why don't we just go to your dressing room and wait for-oof!"

Jake stopped abruptly and clutched his stomach where Hannah had elbowed him.

"Sorry Mr. Ryan, but I'm pretty sure _Miley_ wouldn't appreciate her boyfriend trying to suck face with some other girl," the popstar said sweetly over her shoulder as she walked away.

Jake stared after her and sighed heavily, before smiling goofily.

That was one of the reasons he fell for the girl, she was virtually immune to all his charm and flirtations. It usually took a monumental effort just to get a kiss out of the girl, but when she did show him some affection, it all paid off in the end.

Shaking his head, Jake started heading in the opposite direction.

"I'll go look for Lola over here!" Jake shouted over his shoulder at the departing blond, who waved over her shoulder.

* * *

"Sooo.....brunettes, huh?" Lilly said casually as she slowly walked around Mikayla's dressing room, checking the area out. She had to admit, the girl's sense of fashion was a lot edgier than Hannah's.

"Uh, yeah. And again, sorry for the mix up," Jeanette apologized from her position sitting on the couch, glancing up from the magazine she was reading.

"No, I mean, you're into brunette's, right? So......?" Lilly glanced pointedly at Mikayla's chair which had her name embroidered on it in red sparkly letters.

The redhead stared blankly at the chair, before snapping her gaze down at the magazine as if it held all the answers to life.

"So what?" she responded casually. The only thing that gave her away was the light blush on her cheeks.

Lilly's head tilted a little bit as she observed the flustered girl.

"So your childhood friend just happens to be a brunette. A..," Lilly winced, still not really comfortable seeing Mikayla of all people in such ways. "A very attractive one at that."

"Hey look, there's an interview with Hannah in here," Jeanette said with false excitement, trying to change subjects. "I wonder what Hannah-"

"Please, dear god please, tell me you're not talking about Montana," Mikayla muttered as stepped into her dressing room, glaring at the redhead.

Jeanette stiffened, glanced down at the magazine she was holding which was currently displaying a large picture of Hannah's smiling face, and then promptly threw it over her shoulder.

"Nope. Wasn't even thinking about her," she said as if commenting on the weather.

"Hey, you didn't have to chuck it," Lilly pouted, grabbing the discarded magazine and smoothing out the crinkles of the picture of her friends face. It was just a magazine picture, but she still felt the need to defend it.

"Spare me," Mikayla said sarcastically, sighing as she collapsed on the sofa next to Jeanette, her hair spilling down the redhead's bare legs as the shorter girl used her lap as a pillow.

Lilly paused her efforts to save the picture of her friend's face to grin goofily at Jeanette, who's face was imitating a tomato as she stared off to the side, avoiding Lilly's knowing gaze as she casually raked her fingers through Mikayla's hair with a familiar ease.

The brunette sighed contentedly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the ministrations.

"And do us all a favor and change shirts already. You can grab one of mine," Mikayla mumbled out, lazily waving at the small closet within the room.

Lilly clutched at her shirt protectively, frowning at the popstar. It happened to be one of her favorite articles of clothing. Miley had bought it for her back when Lola was just starting to make her appearance and wasn't as easily recognized as the popstar's best friend. It was one of a kind....sort of. After she wore the thing just once to one of Hannah's concert, knock offs had started appearing out of nowhere. In fact, she thought she saw quite a few fans wearing them tonight. But still, she knew she had the original.

"Isn't there something you should be doing? You're on in like fifteen minutes," Jeanette said, tapping her friend on the forehead.

Mikayla hummed in acknowledgment as she pulled herself up, taking a hair tie off her wrist to pull her hair into a pony tail.

"Come on Lilly, there's a scaffold hanging backstage that we can sit and watch from," Jeanette said as she stood up and straightened her clothes out.

Lilly nodded as she followed the redhead out the dressing room. She couldn't help but check out the other girl's butt. Even though she no longer had any intent on trying to date the redread, she had to admit the girl was certainly a fine specimen of the female species.

Lilly snapped her gaze over to Mikayla when she heard some snickers.

"Nice view?" Mikayla mouthed silently, snickering again when Lilly blushed darkly and hurried out the room.

* * *

Hannah huffed frustratedly as she arrived back at the same spot she had started from.

"Where the heck is that girl at?" she muttered under her breath. She blinked when she heard someone step up behind her.

The blond turned around, a friendly smile plastered on her face which instantly slid away when she came face to face with Mikayla.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," the brunette said sarcastically when she saw the almost disgusted look cross Hannah's face. "Listen, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Why don't I save you the trouble and just say no now," Hannah said dryly.

"Even if it's for kids with cancer?" Mikayla said knowingly, smiling smugly when Hannah flinched.

"Look, it's nothing big. A lot of the kids wrote in requests that we do a duet together. And as much as it makes me want to puke, I really do want to make their wish come true."

Hannah observed the girl for second before sighing and nodding. While Mikayla and her had their differences, they could agree that a good cause was a good cause.

"Great. We can do one of my songs and then one of yours. Just don't screw it up," Mikayla mocked as she started heading for the stage.

Hannah sucked her teeth as she followed the other popstar.

"Just try and stay in tune with me. God knows you can barely do it by yourself," the blond mocked back. The two girls continued to bicker all the way to the stage.

* * *

"Soooo, brunette's huh?" Lilly asked again, smiling crookedly when Jeanette sighed frustratedly.

The two girls were sitting on a scaffold, high above the stage and in the back, giving them perfect views of the music performers below. Their legs hung of the edge as they held on to poles of the hand railing for support.

"Just drop it already," the redhead whined, a blush on her cheeks.

"Fine. And here I thought we were starting to become friends," Lilly sniffled exaggeratedly as she looked away, wiping away an imaginary tear.

Jeanette looked upwards, silently asking 'why me?' before looking down to study her sneakers.

"Fine, just...promise you wont tell anybody," the redhead relented.

Lilly held in her excited squeal before scooting over so that their shoulders were pressed together.

Jeanette squirmed a little, trying to find a way to voice her thoughts, before sighing when she realized she might as well just come clean.

"...I've been in love with her for as long as I could remember," she mumbled softly.

Lilly's excited smile slowly diminished to a look a shock.

She had been expecting a crush, maybe an admission to some long standing attraction. But...she was in love?

"You....love her? Like..?"

"Like I want to marry her and knock her up kind of love," Jeanette chuckled, her voice devoid of humor. "I've...got it bad for her."

"And Miley...?" Lilly trailed off, stunned at how earnest the girls admission was. Especially the comment about wanting the popstar to have her babies. She sounded dead serious about it.

The taller girl stared off at nothing, a self pitying look on her face.

"She reminded me of Mikayla. I just thought...you know," the girl shrugged, not finishing the thought.

Lilly's head tilted as she observed the solemn girl.

"And I'm assuming you haven't told her," she said softly.

Jeanette seemed to slump in on herself.

"She's straight Lilly. Like, Barbie straight. Telling her would be pointless," she said desolately, glancing at the announcer who had walked onto the stage.

"Still, you should let her know about your feelings instead of bottling it up. I mean, she's okay with you being gay, right?" Lilly suggested, bringing a hand up to rub the other girls back comfortingly.

"That's because as far as she's concerned, I'm into blonds. So, naturally I shouldn't be into her," Jeanette muttered.

Lilly frowned in confusion at her.

The redhead smiled apologetically at her. "I started that thing about being into blond's for Mikayla's sake. Sorry."

Lilly just shook her head. "That's silly. Just tell her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"And risk losing my best friend? Yeah right," Jeanette sniffled, the conversation starting to make her emotional. "I'd rather be her friend forever and love her from a distance than risk losing everything."

Lilly opened her mouth to try to dissuade her, but snapped it shut. Being in love wasn't something she was familiar with, thus she couldn't really give her any advice.

"And I'm fine with that," Jeanette continued, sniffling again as she wiped at her stinging eyes. "It's just that I....I love her so much."

Lilly smiled sadly at her.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Lilly said softly, wrapping her arms around the redhead and pulling her into comforting embrace. "You'll see. Everything will work out in the end."

"I wish I could believe you," Jeanette whispered against the blond's shoulder as wrapped her own arms around the shorter girl, grateful for the physical comfort Lilly was offering.

Lilly shushed her and held onto the girl as she unloaded some of the emotional burden she had been lugging around. Lilly couldn't help but smile to herself as she rested her cheek against Jeanette's now wet one. It wasn't too long ago Miley had done something similar for her. She just hoped that the redhead found some solace in her embrace like she had found in her best friend.

Lilly blinked when a thought hit her.

"How _did_ Mikayla find out you were gay?"

"Just shut the hell up and comfort me stupid."

Lilly giggled and tightened her hold on the girl, filing the question away for later.

* * *

"And now I give you, Mikayla and Hannah Montana!" the announcer yelled as the two popstars trotted on stage.

"Thank you! Are you ready to have some fun?" Mikayla yelled to the cheers of the crowd.

"Get ready, because we're going to have a blast!" Hannah yelled as well, smiling broadly as she came to the edge of the stage to touch the hands of some of the screaming fans.

As the blond turned around to head back over to the other popstar, something backstage caught her gaze. Or rather, something up in the scaffolding.

"Sweet niblets," she muttered breathlessly, her eyes widening as she what she was seeing started to make sense.

She could make out the familiar red hair and impressive physique of Jeanette Beager within Lilly's arms. She make out of the two were holding each other intimately. However, there was a stage light blocking their faces, but from the way they were positioned, it left almost no doubt what the two of them were doing.

_Lilly...Lilly...what...what the hell are you...? _Hannah tried to look away but she couldn't. This was the first time she had ever bared witness to her friend in an apparent make out session. And she didn't like what she was seeing. She didn't like it at all. But for the life of her, she just couldn't look away.

Mikayla felt her eye tick when she noticed Hannah standing stone still, staring blankly at something backstage.

"Hannah, come on already," Mikayla hissed out the corner of her mouth as she trotted over, a smile plastered on her face as she waved at the crowd, the first few beats of her song coming on.

At first the blond didn't respond, and just when Mikayla was going to try and surreptitiously pinch her, Hannah spun around to smile brightly at the crowd.

The rest of the show went off without a hitch, but the entire time they were singing, Mikayla wondered what the hell Hannah had seen to make her eyes become dark with swirling emotions as she smiled and sang to the cheering crowd.

She didn't know what the blond was thinking, but she could see the confusion, hurt, and anger hidden in her eyes.

And also something else that was confusing the hell out of her.

Betrayal.

**_to be continued...._**

**AN: At first I was planning on having Mikayla having a crush on Lilly and working from that, buuuuuuut......yeah, things went in a different direction. Anyways, guess what time it is? Review time!**


	4. My Responsibilities as Best Friend

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Once again, thanks for the support and reviews. I can't concentrate on my other stories since this one is stuck in my head, lol. Anyways, read and review please!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**My Perfect Life**

"My Responsibilities as Best Friend"

The sun beamed down mercilessly on the lone teenage girl as she slowly walked down the sidewalk, the sounds of crashing waves and screeching seagulls off to her side, indicating that sandy beaches and blue ocean waters were just a step away.

When one looked at her attire, which consisted of jean shorts, a bikini top, and sunglasses, one would conclude that she was headed for a for a fun day at the beach.

And one would be wrong. In her mind's eye, she was heading for a tedious day day mostly filled with constant vigil over her best friend at the beach.

Miley fiddled with the towel slung over her shoulder, her eyes trained ahead of her, silently pondering if she should turn around and go back home. Mainly because she did have plans later in the day to go to a concert with Jake. It probably wouldn't be wise to waste all her energy at the beach...

_And leave Lilly alone with those two? Pffft! Yeah right._

Miley frowned and picked up her pace a little.

A week had already passed since the charity concert for the local cancer center for children. It had received rave reviews, and both Hannah and Mikayla saw their album sales rise sharply for the next few days.

Despite the success though, Miley wished with all her might that she had never volunteered for the concert, cause she felt the consequences were far to dreadful compared to the rewards.

"Miley!"

Miley glanced up when she heard her best friend's bright voice, and felt conflicting emotions rush to the surface.

On the one hand, she was happy as always to see her blond haired friend, who was sitting on stool at a high top at Rico's, dressed in white board shorts and a blue bikini top.

On the other hand, she felt a mixture of irritation and loathing at who she saw sitting on either side of said blond haired friend.

"Hurry up Stewart. We ain't got all day," Mikayla teased, looking devilish in her blood red bikini and black Prada sunglasses.

While the presence of Hannah's rival did cause her some irritation, and a bit of loathing, the majority of it came from the girl was standing too close to Lilly for Miley's liking.

"So says the girl who considers being ten minutes late to anywhere as being on time," Jeanette said dryly, sharing a laugh with Lilly. Miley's sunglasses hid the tick in her eye.

While her, Lilly, and Mikayla filled out a bikini fairly well, they could collectively agree that the redhead blew them all out of the water.

Her black bikini top barely held in her generous bust, and her bikini bottom revealed legs and a bottom that insured that many a soul would find it hard to keep there eyes trained on her face.

As Miley plastered on a fake smile and waved at them, she thought how the hell she had gone from her pleasant life hanging out with Lilly and Oliver, to the addition of her two most unfavorite people at the moment, Jeanette and Mikayla.

Maybe it was when after the concert Lilly had ran up to her, her face brimming with excitement, as she babbled about how she ran into Jeanette and Mikayla. Her best friend had told her everything from how Jeanette and Mikayla were best friends to how her and Jeanette mended any residual problems between them from their last meeting and were now friends, which was both a blessing and curse to Miley.

On the one hand, the brunette had felt a tremendous weight lifted off her shoulders when she learned that Jeanette hadn't been sucking face with her best friend but was instead comforting her over an emotional subject. On the other hand, it meant that Jeanette would be hanging around Lilly now, and by the transitive property of best friends, Miley and Mikayla would be seeing more of each other.

The fact that Lilly had confided in her and told her about how Jeanette was in love with somebody else (Lilly refused to say who) gave Miley no comfort. It was just the simple fact that the very physicaly apealing girl was hanging around her best friend that grated her nerves for some reason. She thought it was just her looking out for Lilly's best interests. And in her opinion, being around Jeanette was definitely not in Lilly's best interest because.....well, just because.

"Couldn't the skank put on something less revealing? There are kids around here, you know," Miley muttered lowly to herself as she continued giving that wide fake smile to the three girls, her eyes glaring at the redhead behind her sunglasses.

"Here ya go Miles, ordered your drink for you. And you look like you could use it," Lilly chirped as she handed Miley a cold lemonade.

Miley smiled in thanks, just realizing how hot and sweaty she was. The brunette grabbed the drink, and just stood there by Lilly's side, smiling widely at Jeanette.

Jeanette blinked and shifted a little uncomfortably when this went on for a few more moments.

"Uh, there's a seat over here for you Miley," Mikayla offered when she realized Miley was still standing.

Lilly looked questioningly at her best friend and Jeanette squirmed again when Miley still didn't move and continued to give her that wide smile.

Lilly began to look concerned.

"Uh, Miles-"

"You mind Jeanette?" Miley said sweetly through her wide smile, gesturing at the girl's seat.

Jeanette frowned a little and was about to protest, but snapped her mouth shut when she saw a barely noticeable vein pulsing on Miley's forehead and how she was gripping her drink so tightly that veins along her forearm were becoming more pronounced.

She felt a cold chill slither down her sping when she realized with mounting horror that the girl was a breath away from snapping.

"S-Sure," the redhead stuttered, laughing nervously as she quickly jumped into the next stool before scooting it as far away from Miley's till her shoulder was flush against Mikayla's. She had thought that Miley might have had some bad feelings about her because of what happened with her and Lilly a couple of weeks ago, but she had no idea it was this bad!

"Thanks," Miley said sweetly, taking the seat and scooting till only an inch of space was between her and Lilly.

An awkward silence descended on them as Lilly and Mikayla glanced at Jeanette, who was busily avoiding looking in Miley's general direction, and Miley, who looked way to chipper for her own good.

"A-Anyway, whats with the board shorts? Hiding something under there?" Jeanette teased nervously, trying to divert the attention away from her.

Lilly blushed as she took on an intensive study of her drink.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that myself," Mikayla murmured, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow at the blond.

"It's just a fashion statement guys," Miley said casually, busily pulling her cell phone from her pocket and taking off her sunglasses, putting the items down on the table. She blinked when she glanced up and noticed all eyes were on her. The brunette shrugged. "Some girls wear board shorts, some throw decency out the window and go practically naked."

Miley looked pointedly at Jeanette, who blushed furiously when Mikayla cackled as she nudged shoulders with her.

"She's got a point there JB, your always providing the eye candy for the boys wherever we go," Mikayla teased, laughing when Jeanette looked away and covered her chest with her arms in embarrassment. "Aww, you know I'm just kidding," the popstar chuckled, pulling down one of her friends arms to hold her hand.

Jeanette gave her friend a smile to show she accepted the apology, her smile growing just a bit more when the brunette didn't let go of her hand and instead held it snugly with both her smaller ones, idly playing with her fingers.

Lilly reached over to grab Miley's knee under the table, giving it a squeeze as she smiled gratefully at her when she looked over.

"Thanks," she mouthed, resisting the urge to giggle when Miley just winked at her.

Miley was well aware of how uncomfortable Lilly was wearing revealing swimwear around people she didn't know well, thus the board shorts. Which she didn't quite understand but accepted. In her honest opinion, her blond haired friend looked smokin in a two piece. Those hours she put into skating and being physically active gave her toned legs and abs that Miley would kill for.

Lilly took a sip of her drink as she looked across the table at Jeanette, her eyes flickering down to where Mikayla was practically hugging Jeanette's arm, and then up to gaze at the redhead's goofily smiling face. When their eyes met, Lilly gave Jeanette a sly look, which made the other girl stiffen.

Lilly cut a look at Mikayla before wagging her eyebrows suggestively at Jeanette, puckering her lips at her when she was sure neither Miley nor Mikayla was watching her.

Mikayla blinked in surprise when her friend suddenly snatched her hand away, looking thoroughly flustered as she fiddled with a napkin on the table.

_Huh...._Mikayla shrugged it off. Her friend could be quirky from time to time.

"Come on, lets hit the beach already," Mikayla said as hopped off her stool, raising her arms up to give herself a hearty stretch.

Lilly almost snorted out lemonade through her nose when she saw how Jeanette caught site of this, her eyes widening noticeably as she knocked over her drink all over the table.

"Hey! My cell phone!" Miley cried, snatching up her now drenched phone.

Lilly lost it and snorted out lemonade through her nose before toppling backwards off her stool.

Miley immediately dropped her phone and latched onto her friend to steady her, but was dragged down to the ground as well.

Mikayla raised up her sunglasses and blinked as she glanced at her flustered friend frantically trying to dry up her mess and then down at the tangled mess that was Miley and Lilly, one who was cursing under her breath as she tried to untangle herself and the other one who was too busy laughing uncontrollably to help out.

"Weirdos," she muttered, flicking her sunglasses down.

* * *

Miley let out body sagging sigh as her and Lilly waved goodbye to the departing red jeep, which belonged to Jeanette. The fact that along with her looks she even had her own car just brought her up a notch on Miley's shit list.

"Hey, you think Jeanette would give us rides when the school year starts up?" Lilly asked excitedly.

Miley sucked her teeth as she avoided looking Lilly in the eyes so she wouldn't see how against the idea she really was.

"We'll have to wait and see I guess," Miley mumbled, her mind already hard at work at how to convince her dad to let her use some Hannah money to buy herself a car. Like bloody hell was she going to let her mornings before school consist of seeing Jeanette waiting at her doorstep. Or worse, waiting at Lilly's doorstep.

"By the way, did you notice something...off about Jeanette? She was acting weird the entire time we were at the beach," Lilly said thoughtfully as the two girls began walking up the walkway to Miley's house. She thought that maybe it had something to do with Mikayla, but she was acting weird even when the popstar wasn't around.

Miley chuckled nervously as she slung a friendly arm around Lilly's shoulder.

"Nope, didn't notice a thing," Miley lied nervously.

Lilly hadn't noticed, but during their time at the beach, Miley had made it plainly clear through various glares and silent gestures that the buxom girl wasn't allowed to be anywhere near the blond. She was surprised Lilly hadn't noticed how she had been practically plastered to her side the entire day and how Jeanette had always sat and swam as far away from Miley as possible.

She was also surprised that the redhead hadn't called her out in front of Lilly. Of course, the reason might be because she thought she was completly insane. She clearly remembered a moment when Lilly had asked somebody to put suntan lotion on her back and Miley had stealthily made a throat slitting gesture at Jeanette when the redhead had reached for the bottle. Lets just say the redhead had been noticeable paler the rest of the day.

"Hey Miley, you have a guest waiting for you in the kitchen," Robby said from the couch where he was watching what seemed to be a skate boarding competition. "Hey Lilly, want to watch the X-games and eat some greasy pizza with me?" he asked, gesturing to pox of cheese pizza on the coffee table.

Miley rolled her eyes when Lilly bit her bottom lip and looked apologetically at her.

"Don't let me stop you," Miley groused playfully, shoving her lightly toward the couch.

"I'm in Mr. S!" Lilly said excitedly as she hoped over the back of the couch, plopping down next to the older man.

Miley shook her head and went to the kitchen, wondering who would be paying her visit.

She blinked when she saw Jake and Jackson sitting at the kitchen table, apparently in the middle of a conversation.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Miley asked confusedly.

Jake turned in his chair to quirk an eyebrow at her, staring pointedly at her.

When Miley just stared at him, he sighed and gave her an exasperated look.

"....you completely forgot about the concert, didn't you?" he said dryly.

Miley stared blankly at him for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. Early that morning Jake had called and asked if she wanted to go with him to an concert where one of his favorite bands was playing. She had agreed, not having anything else planned.

That was until Lilly had called an hour later and told her she was going to the beach with her new found friend and wanted to see if she wanted to come.

And from that point on, Miley had been in 'Keep the skank away from my best friend' mode and completely forgot about her plans.

"And whats up with your phone? I've been trying to call you for the last three hours," Jake complained, frowning at her.

Miley winced and pulled out her useless cell phone.

"Lemonade," she said sheepishly. "And uh...well...my bad."

"Miley," Jake groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jackson cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up.

"Uh, I'm just going to....you know, go watch tv," he mumbled before making a quick exit.

"Miley, seriously, what's up with you? It's like you don't even care about me anymore," Jake said sadly, his eyes following the teenage girl as she took a seat next to him.

Miley chewed on her bottom lip anxiously as she looked into his sorrowful gaze.

"I'm sorry Jake, it's just...there's a lot on my mind lately about things that have been happening lately," Miley said gently, holding his hand reassuringly. He was a good guy and didn't deserve the treatment she had been giving him.

"And how can I believe you when you wont tell me what it is?" Jake asked softly, squeezing her hand.

Miley chewed on her lip anxiously before coming to a decision. Jake was a good level headed person. She trusted him to be a tolerant person.

"Lilly, can you come in here?" Miley called out. She was weary of letting other people know about Lilly's sexual orientation, but she trusted Jake. And surely he would understand Lilly was going through a crossroads in her life and needed her close by till things settled down for her. When that time was, Miley wasn't sure.

"Yo," Lilly greeted, waving at Jake and coming to stand at Miley's side.

"Lils, do you mind if we tell Jake?" Miley asked, reaching up with her free hand to gently grab one of Lilly's.

The blond stiffened, flashing a panicked look at Miley before looking anxiously at Jake, who looked really confused.

"I don't know about this Miles...," Lilly mumbled insecurely. She could never guess how people would react when she dropped the bomb. The time she told Miley was a clear example that not all people would be excepting at first.

"It's up to you Lilly. I'd like to let him know whats been going on, but this is your decision," Miley reassured, giving the blond's hand a squeeze.

Lilly looked off to the side in thought for a moment, before nodding while taking in shaky breath.

Miley smiled at her, standing up to stand supportively next to her, still holding her hand tightly. She realized this was a big step. Jake would be the first person outside her circle of friends who she would out herself to.

"Well Jake, you see....uh," Lilly glanced at Miley, who urged her on with a smile. The blond haired girl moved a little closer to Miley so that their shoulders were pressed together, seeking to draw strength from her friend as she met Jake's eyes.

"Jake...I....I'm gay," Lilly choked out.

"See Lilly, it wasn't that bad," Miley said happily as wrapped a supportive arm around Lilly's waist , glad that her friend had managed to do something so hard.

Miley blinked when she noticed the apprehensive and scared look on her friends face. She followed her gaze and furrowed her brows when she saw the blank look on Jake's face.

"Uh....yeah, not that bad," Lilly said quietly, staring at the floor, taking anxious peaks at Jake.

Miley frowned at Lilly and then snapped a heated look at Jake. This was suppose to be giving her friend more confidence in coming out, not the other way around.

"Well, don't you have something supportive to say to Lilly?" Miley asked sweetly, shooting a look at Jake.

Jake blinked several times, frowning when his gaze traveled from Lilly to the arm Miley had wrapped tightly around Lilly's waist. The gears in his head were starting to turn...before they came to a screeching halt when he met Miley's gaze, flinching when he saw the look in her eyes. It clearly said 'hurt Lilly's feelings and I'll slay you with a butcher knife'.

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's.....great....I think," Jake said awkwardly, clearing his throat loudly when he swore he saw Miley's intense gaze flicker to the counter where a shiny set of kitchen knives sat. "Um...I'm glad for you. That took a lot of guts, Truscott. I respect that."

Lilly gave him a small smile, feeling the majority of her apprehension dissipate at his acceptance. Apparently she was oblivious to the by play between Jake and Miley.

"Thanks. Glad to know I have one more person in my corner," Lilly said happily, smiling at Jake.

Miley turned her head a little to observe the side of Lilly's face, smiling warmly when she saw how at peace she was compared to a minute ago. That was what she was aiming for. Still, she had to tie up some loose ends.

"Okay, back to the X-games with you. Got some mushy boyfriend-girlfriend stuff to talk about, ya know?" Miley said as gave her friend a friendly push towards the living room.

Lilly laughed while Jake stiffened, staring wearily at Miley. Something in his gut told him it would be anything but mushy.

Lilly spun around to wrap Miley in a bone crushing hug, lifting her up a little while she was at it.

" Lilly..I think you're breaking my ribs," Miley wheezed.

Lilly let her go and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, just felt like hugging you," Lilly giggled before leaving the kitchen.

Miley smiled after her. _What a nut..._

Her smile slipped away as she spun around, planting her hands on her waist as she tapped her foot impatiently, staring darkly at Jake.

"What?" Jake asked after a few tense seconds.

"Now that Lilly is gone, want to tell me what you _really _think about her," Miley asked firmly.

"Miley, I already told-"

"Cut the crap, Jake. I mean it," the teen said in a no-nonsense tone.

Jake eyed her for a second before sighing to himself.

"Look, I'm a little uncomfortable about it alright? But I'll deal with it because....," Jake gave her a small smile. "Because she's your best friend. And I care about you. So...yeah."

Miley's look softened up, returning his smile.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me."

Jake nodded, but his smile diminished a little at what he was about to ask of her.

"But can I just ask one thing of you?"

Miley quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"I know you're looking out for her and stuff, but can you please make some more 'us' time? I feel like I barely see you anymore."

Miley met his pleading stare, realizing how neglected he must have been feeling. It was a simple request and surely she could afford to be away from Lilly more often. What's the worse that could happen?

And of course, her mind just had to answer her.

Miley frowned when an unpleasant string of thoughts hit her.

_M__ore time with Jake means less time I'm around Lilly, which would obviously lead to Lilly spending more time with that slut Jeanette, which would most likely lead to Jeanette finally taking her head out of her ass and realizing just how great Lilly is, which could then lead to her using her temptress ways to ask Lilly out which she would obviously say yes to, which mean they would start dating, which could possibly lead to Jeanette taking advantage of her and taking her virginity, which would give that bitch some kind of sick hold over Lilly, which would allow that skank to force Lilly to satisfy her skanky desires whenever she wanted, which would lead to her forcing Lilly to be her bride, and then that she devil would force Lilly to move across the globe to China or something with her to get away from me, and then she'd force Lilly to bear her countless children while forever sating her sick and domineering perversions-_

"Miley!"

Miley snapped out of her spiraling imagination and blinked at her exasperated boyfriend.

"Well, can you?" Jake asked again, wondering where her mind had wondered off too. She looked like she was going to cry and puke at the same time.

"I can tell you yes, Jake. But honestly....I would probably be lying then," Miley said quietly, wondering where the hell those thoughts had come from. But they were powerful enough to remind her of what priority one was at the moment: keep the skank away from Lilly.

"Are you being serious right now?" Jake asked disbelievingly, standing up and taking a few steps toward the teenage girl.

"Jake, you saw how Lilly was a minute ago. She almost has zero confidence when it comes to this kind of thing. Lilly really needs someone to watch her back, and right now...that's the most important thing to me," Miley said, her voice trailing off to a whisper a the end.

Jake swallowed heavily, not wanting Miley to see just how much those words hurt him. But it was pointless since she only had to look in his eyes to see the damage that was done.

"It's not like I'm saying I want to break up with you, Jake. I just want you to understand and respect what my priorities are right now," the brunette said softly.

Jake studied Miley's eyes. He desperately wanted to ask her the question that was burning a hole through his mind, but he couldn't. Because he feared what her answer would be. He was willing to fight for her, even if it meant hanging on to whatever measly bit of her time she was willing to give him.

"I...understand," Jake said quietly, plopping back down in his seat.

Miley didn't believe him for second, but she was willing to accept his answer for now.

"I promise that I'll keep in touch more and try to be better at letting you know when things come up, okay?" Miley offered, walking over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jake reached up to squeeze her hand, giving her a sad smile that Miley didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it. Anyways, I should get going," Jake sighed, standing up and kissing Miley's cheek.

"Why don't you stay and watch some tv with us?" Miley asked, still feeling guilty about what she said to the movie star. She didn't regret it though. Jake deserved to hear what her true honest thoughts were.

Jake smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'll pass. Besides, I'd rather not sit there and have your dad give me the stink eye the entire time," Jake joked, both him and Miley chuckling a little. Robby Ray would always be the overprotective and overbearing father figure when it came to Miley and boyfriends.

Miley walked him to the door and waved as his corvette drove down the road.

"Oh boy," she muttered, leaning against the doorway. "You're going to lose a great guy at this rate, Stewart."

Shaking her head, she headed back to the living area. She paused at the entry way to the room, snickering as she watched Lilly stuff an entire pizza slice into her already full mouth before reaching for a another one, both Jackson and Robby watching her wearily.

"There's no way she's fitting three whole slices in there...right?" Robby muttered.

"I'll bet you guys ten bucks she'll do it," Miley piped up as walked over to rest her arms on the back of the couch, snickering when Lilly glanced at her and waggled her eyebrows, her mouth still full.

"Deal," both Jackson and Robby said at the same time, confident smiles on their faces.

Before Miley could seal the deal, Lilly reached up to grab her arm, a pleading look on her face.

Miley rolled her eyes and smiled ruefully at the two males.

"Lilly would also like to partake of this deal," Miley said dryly. The two men shrugged and nodded their agreement.

"You seem pretty confident about this. Any reasons?" Robby asked suspiciously.

Miley smiled at him innocently and shrugged.

"I trust Lilly's abilities to scarf down large quantities of food," Miley reasoned, deciding to leave out the fact that this was probably the sixth time they made this bet with someone this year alone. Not many knew of Lilly's weird quirk of being able to stuff large quantities of pizza into her mouth.

Watching with a mixture of awe and disbelief, Lilly stuffed the slice into her jammed up mouth and bit by bit, chewed and swallowed bits of it till she swallowed the last remnants of the ball of mush.

"That...was awesome," Jackson murmured, his eyes sparkling with respect while Robby Ray just chuckled in disbelief.

Lilly and Miley gave each other cheeky smiles and a high five, celebrating another bet won due to Lilly's strange talent.

Lilly blinked when she felt Miley lean over the couch to wipe off some sauce and saliva from her lips with her finger.

Miley smiled when Lilly glanced at her and silently mouthed 'thanks _mother'_. Miley shrugged and stuck the offending finger in her mouth to clean it without a second thought.

"How about double or nothing on whether I can stuff _four _pizzas into his mouth and eat it," Jackson suggested desperatly, silently thinking of his empty wallet in his pocket, while Robby was watching Miley curiously.

He saw the affectionate way his daughter had cleaned off Lilly's lips, and found it...interesting. He clearly remembered Susan doing that exact same thing to him numerous times when she was still alive. He filed the thought away to be examined when he had the time. Right now, he was going to enjoy watching his son make a fool of himself.

Miley and Lilly smirked at each other and nodded.

"Deal," Miley said confidently, hopping over the couch to sit flush against Lilly, her hand unconsciously grabbing onto Lilly's hand

Lilly blinked and glanced at Miley out of the corner of her eye before letting her gaze drift down to their hands, a small smile spreading on her face as she weaved their fingers together.

When Lilly looked back up, her blue eyes met curious sea green ones. Her smile just grew little bit as she rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder and snuggled closer to her.

Miley smiled to herself as she felt the familiar feelings of affection and love fill her stomach, causing a cozy feeling to spread thoughout her body. Being close to Lilly like this always brought up feelings that nobody else could ever bring up in her. It was one of the many reasons she continuily prayed that they would be best friends till the end of their days.

Miley rested her head on top of Lilly's and laughed as they watched Jackson struggle desperately to stuff a third slice into his mouth while Robby cheered him on, while peaking at his content daughter every now and then, a thoughtful look hidden in his eyes.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: I would have posted this chapter yesterday, but the power went out. And it stayed out for like seven hours......it sucked. It really, really sucked, lol. Review!  
**


	5. My Late Night Prowl

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes:It must be the summer that's making it so hard to focus on writing. Sooooo hot, lol. Perfect for being lazy and doing nothing all day.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**My Perfect Life**

"My Late Night Prowl"

"Lilly, seriously, give it a break," Jeanette groaned, wearily eyeing the way to perky looking blond sitting next to her.

Lilly and Jeanette were hanging out at Jeanette's apartment where she lived with her father, watching an afternoon talk show on television where Hannah Montana was scheduled for an interview in the next few minutes.

The redhead's mother had died when she was just a baby, so for as long as the buxom girl could remember, it had always just been her and her dad. She claimed that it was by the grace of some higher power that she didn't grow up to be some super butch lesbian, considering her lack of mother figures. She also attributed a lot of her girlish habits from being picked up from her best friend, Mikayla.

Speaking of which...

"But this is love we're talking about! A love that has lasted for years upon years! And with your childhood friend even!" Lilly exclaimed before sighing romantically, batting her eyelashes at the redhead. "If we can just get you and Mikayla together, then you can live happily ever after."

Jeanette stared at the other girl as if she was insane.

"...I think you've been watching to many romantic comedies," she muttered, turning back to the television.

Ever since Lilly stepped through her doorway, she had been pushing her mercilessly to let her help with her Mikayla situation. Which was a definite no in her opinion. She was best friends with the popstar, and no way in hell was she going to do anything to put that at risk.

Lilly pouted at her.

"Come on Jeanette, lets-"

"Please, will you just drop it already!" the redhead exclaimed incredulously.

Lilly huffed, crossing her arms as she looked away petulantly.

"Fine, considered it dropped," Lilly said haughtily. In her mind, though, she was already drafting up another course of attack.

If Jeanette was unwilling to take any action, she decided it would be up to her to get the ball rolling. And for that to happen, she'll need to pull out the big guns, aka, the only other person on this side of town who was as meddling as she was. She had been keeping Jeanette's situation a secret out of respect for their new friendship. But, since it was for her own good...

Lilly smirked evilly to herself.

It looked like to was finally time to bring in her partner in crime, Miley Stewart.

"Lilly...why do you look like you're planning to blow up the world?" Jeanette asked hesitantly, wondering if she should be worried about the conspicuous smirk on the blond's face.

Lilly just chuckled and shook her head, brightening up when the announcer announced Hannah Montana onto the set.

"Mik would gut me alive if she knew I was watching a Hannah Montana interview willingly," Jeanette said amusedly as the blond popstar walked up to the host and shook his hand, before taking a seat in the large armchair.

"I know that Mikayla has it out for Hannah, but...how about you?" Lilly asked curiously, smiling secretly to herself when Hannah cracked a blond joke (_how many blonds does it take to screw in a light bulb? 101, 1 to hold the light bulb in place and 100 to pick up the house and spin it around!_).

She had told the joke to Miley last night when they had been chatting on the phone right before they went to sleep. She made a note to tease the brunette about stealing her joke.

"I think her stuff is alright. And the fact that she's pretty hot helps out," Jeanette laughed, nudging Lilly with her elbow.

The other girl laughed hesitantly, not really sure how to react to Jeanette calling Miley hot. She guess it couldn't hurt to agree, cause really, her best friend _was_ pretty easy on the eyes.

"Yeah, she's a looker alright," Lilly agreed, thoughtfully looking at Hannah on the television.

"You know, for some reason whenever I see Hannah strutting around, I'm reminded of Miley," Jeanette said conversationally, not noticing Lilly stiffening next to her. "It's in the hips. They both have that sexy sway."

"Uh...wow, that's....interesting," Lilly managed to say, nervously glancing at Jeanette. It was time for a topic change. The blond blinked when a thought hit her. She guessed it wouldn't hurt to be just a little self indulgent.

"How about Lola, what do you think of her? She's pretty hot, right?" Lilly asked hesitantly.

It had been a constant thought in the back of her mind the past few weeks about how attractive she was to other girls. She knew that with the boys she was about average. But girls tended to hold their interests to a different standard. She figured Jeanette would be a good judge of how other girls saw her/Lola.

"Hannah's friend?" Jeanette shrugged. "She's alright I guess."

Lilly's brow furrowed as she regarded the redhead.

"Just alright?"

Jeanette glanced at Lilly and shrugged again.

"Well, she's alright I guess. She dresses pretty wild and stuff. But, I don't know, she just doesn't radiate any kind of womanly appeal."

Lilly blinked at her before turning back to the television where Hannah was busy recounting her latest concert. Talk about taking a blow to one's pride.

"Well....I guess thats true," Lilly murmured, chewing on her bottom lip. She could admit that when it came to being feminine and stuff, she was lacking. "I wonder...if everyone else thinks the same thing."

"Maybe. I mean, that's just me. I'm sure there are people who think otherwise," Jeanette reasoned, turning back to the interview.

As the two girls watched Hannah's interview, Lilly couldn't help but ponder Jeanette's words.

She could definitely agree that compared to Hannah, Lola just didn't cut it. There was a certain...natural appeal about Hannah that Lilly could never hope to achieve with Lola, no matter how she disguised herself. Especially when Hannah wore miniskirts.

There were times during concerts when Lilly couldn't help but notice how much she enjoyed just watching her friend strut around stage singing her heart out. She could understand why Jeanette would find some attraction towards Hannah. That was a point Lilly could easily concede.

But still, hearing how Lola wasn't sexually appealing right after hearing how Hannah was a hoty rubbed her the wrong way. She had her womanly pride to think about.

But it also made her think about how other people saw her and Miley. There were times in the past where she would find herself comparing herself to her best friend whenever they were in their bikinis at the beach or when they were all dressed up for one reason or other. And she couldn't help but notice how....womanly Miley looked. The brunette had long slender legs and subtle curves that just made her look...feminine. Such thoughts sometimes lead to thoughts of inadequacies on her part. The only attribute that she could really claim to was that she was in shape.

Which in the end, wasn't a big deal.

She knew it was stupid, but there were times when she would wish she could be more like Miley. She knew she was fine with the way she was, but that didn't stop her from wishing she had the same alluring air about her that Miley naturally radiated. Cause she could admit that she had days when she just felt self-conscious and unattractive standing next to her best friend, and if she dwelled on it, she would end up in a dark mood...

Lilly sighed despondently as she slunk into the coach, pouting at the television.

_Great...I just made myself depressed,_ Lilly thought moodily.

Jeanette glanced at her curiously and just notched Lilly's not so happy look to the funky leftovers they ate from her fridge.

* * *

Miley snapped out of her half asleep state she was in as the doorbell range loudly throughout the foyer.

Yawning heartily, she got up from the couch to answer the door, briefly noting the movie she was watching must have ended while she was slowly drifting off to lala land.

It was late in the evening, and after spending a good portion of the day at the studio doing her interview, the brunette had been intent on wasting the last few hours of the day away lazing around the couch watching television.

"Hey Oliver," Miley greeted with a little confusion. The teenage boy usually called before coming over at such a late hour. "Whats up?"

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her attire.

"Uh...nice pajamas," Oliver snickered.

Miley frowned, and crossed her arms in irritation. The pink flannel pajamas with purple polka dots on them had been a birthday present sent from her grandmother, Ruthie Stewart. They were atrocious looking, but they were the most comfortable set of sleepwear Miley ever had. Perfect for times when she was home alone and wanted to feel comfortable.

"So you just came over to insult me?" Miley deadpanned, tapping her foot.

"Actually, I was just over at Lilly's playing video games. Um, have you spoken to her lately?"

Miley blinked at him and shook her head.

"Not since right before I left for the Hannah interview. I was going to call her later tonight before I went to bed," Miley said, her brow furrowing. "Why?"

Oliver shrugged.

"Lilly seemed to be in the dumps about something and wont say what. I thought you guys were fighting or something," Oliver explained. Usually whenever either Lilly or Miley were being moody, it was because they were having a spat.

Oliver felt a little uneasy when Miley just stared blankly at him to the point he started fidgeting.

"Um, Miles-"

"That bitch!" Miley hissed suddenly, pounding her fist in her palm.

Lilly had told her she was going to watch the Hannah interview with Jeanette (much to her chagrin) so she reasoned that whatever problem Lilly was having must be because of the tall redhead. She still remembered when Lilly had confessed how depressed she had become earlier in the summer and the thought of Jeannette restarting another bought of that irked her a great deal.

"W-What did I do!?" Oliver cried incredulously, taking a hesitant step back, his palms up defensively. For a brief second, he had though the slender girl was going to deck him.

Miley huffed and glared at him.

"Not you idiot. Jeanette. Lilly was with Jeanette all day today. It must be her fault."

Oliver didn't look convinced.

"Well, I doubt it, I mean, Jeanette's a nice, good looking girl...." Oliver grinned dumbly as he thought of the curvy, well figured girl.

"If anything, Lilly is probably just mad at herself because she didn't put the moves on Jeannette while they were-" Oliver snapped his mouth shut at the look Miley was giving him. "R-Right, it's Jeannette's fault. It's all her fault."

He squirmed when Miley kept glaring at him.

".....and she's a bitch?" Oliver said hesitantly.

Miley rolled her eyes and spun around as she strode back into her house, slamming the door shut in his face.

* * *

Lilly glanced up from the game boy she was playing and frowned to herself as she glanced over at her window when she thought she heard a muffled curse.

"....Huh, must be hearing things," she mumbled, readjusting her Indian style sitting position on top of her bed before turning back to her hand held game.

Just outside the blonde's window, Miley was clutching desperately onto Lilly's window sill, her eyes impossibly wide and her face ghostly pale.

"Okay, this was a bad idea," Miley said shakily as slowly tried to grab a foothold among the vines that surrounded Lilly's window.

After learning of Lilly's bad mood, Miley decided a little recon was necessary to gauge just how serious it was before she confronted her friend. She knew Lilly probably wouldn't appreciate her privacy being violated like this, but then again, Miley told herself she was doing this for Lilly's own good. She had climbed up the vines leading to Lilly's window a few times before, so she thought it would be easy enough.

However, she didn't know that one of the large vines near the window had recently been cut away, thus making the task much harder than she thought.

"Nice and easy Miley," the brunette whispered as she found a foothold and slowly started to pull herself up. She idly thought that it might have been a good idea to wear proper clothes for climbing instead of her pajamas and sneakers.

She peaked over the edge and caught site of Lilly's back facing her. The blond was dressed in just her bra and boy shorts, and from the wet look of her hair, must have just finished a shower.

A pink tint dusted across Miley's face. For some reason, she had a sinking feeling what she was doing was probably a crime. If someone caught site of her, she was pretty sure she would be mistaken for some kind of perverted peeping tom instead of a concerned best friend.

And of course, fate decided that this was a good time to show Miley that Murphy's Law was quite the vindictive bitch.

"Is that you Miley?"

Miley yelped and just managed to stop herself from losing her grip and falling to her doom. Gulping, the brunette glanced down and met the incredulous face of Heather Truscott, who was in her bath robe and had a garbage bag in her hand..

"Uh....hi. Um.....gee golly, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Miley said innocently as she smiled wistfully up at the sky.

Heather stared dryly at her. She always thought Lilly's best friend could be eccentric, but this was just plain ridiculous.

The brunette's eyes widened when she heard a window sliding open and then felt a small gust of cold air hit the side of her face.

Gulping again, Miley slowly turned toward the window to face the incredulous face of Lilly Truscott. At that moment, it was pretty easy to notice just how much Lilly took after her mother.

"....you know, we do have a front door you can use," Lilly finally said, causing Miley to chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, but, that just seems so boring," Miley said weakly.

Lilly just stared dryly at her. Once again, her likeness to her mother came to the forefront. It would have been funny if it wasn't for her present situation.

"Lilly! Put some clothes on!" Heather scolded, glancing around to make sure nobody was staring at her unclothed daughter through her open window.

Blushing a bright red, Lilly helped Miley into her room before closing her window and pulling her curtains shut.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask. You weren't planning on assassinating me or anything right?" Lilly asked bluntly when she turned to face her friend, who had taken a seat on her bed.

Miley quirked an eyebrow at her. Lilly shrugged.

"Been playing to much Splinter Cell lately."

"Yeah, I can see that," Miley deadpanned.

Lilly giggled and plopped down on her bed Indian style once again, facing towards the other girl.

"So whats up? Last time you climbed through my window was to break me out of my room when I was grounded."

Miley eyed the blond for a moment. Lilly didn't seem to be in any kind of emotional duress. In fact, she looked fairly happy and content at the moment.

"Well....Oliver came by my house and told me you didn't look to happy about something. So, you know..." Miley smiled sheepishly at her and gestured at the window.

"Why do you always make everything so complicated when you can just ask?" Lilly asked ruefully, smirking at her embarrassed friend. "I remember when you stalked me for a month straight just because you thought I was going to replace you with Abby Walters as my new bff."

Miley flushed as she squirmed a little.

"How was I suppose to know that the only reason you were hanging around her so much was because you were trying to hook her up with one of your skater friends."

The brunette then frowned and poked the blond in the shoulder.

"And you're no better! Remember that one time I caught you searching through my room because you thought I was doing drugs?" Miley countered.

Lilly blushed in embarrassment.

"But you had lost like fifteen pounds in a week and had bags under your eyes and you were always tired and your skin was so pale and- "

"I had the flu," Miley said dryly, effectively cutting off the blond's rambling.

Lilly huffed as she glared at Miley and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I had just seen a special on drug addicts on tv and got things mixed up. So sue me for being a concerned friend."

Miley glared right back.

After a brief staring contest, the two bet friends cracked up and giggled together.

"We make quite the pair," Miley sighed as she fell to her back and stretched out on Lilly's bed, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

She loved the way Lilly's room smelled. It smelled like...well, like Lilly.

Lilly crawled over to lay next to the brunette and for a few silent moments, they just stared up at Lilly's roof and examined the numerous posters she had taped up there. Lilly smiled to herself as she glanced at Miley out of the corner of her eye.

In actuality, she had been feeling pretty down...that was, until she caught Miley hanging out her window in a failed attempt to spy on her. It had been so absurd, and so something Miley would do that Lilly just couldn't help but be put in a incredulous yet happy mood.

It was always amused her to see the lengths Miley went to over matters that were so simple in reality, and even heart warming when it was her who was the target of Miley's compulsive nature. But still, to think Miley climbed up the side of her house wearing...

"....by the way, nice pajamas," Lilly mumbled.

"Shut up," Miley mumbled back. The taller girl turned her head a little to observe the side of Lilly's face. "So every thing's alright? You weren't depressed again or anything?"

Lilly chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before turning her head to face her worried friend.

"Nothing serious. Just had one of those low self-esteem days," Lilly said, giving the brunette a small smile.

Miley's brow furrowed a bit.

"Low self-esteem? About what?"

Lilly shrugged, shifting so she was facing Miley while laying on her side, a humorless smile on her face.

"Jeannette made a comment about how Lola didn't have any womanly appeal, and I guess I've just been feeling a little low since then," Lilly answered truthfully.

_I knew it! It was the slut's fault! Note to self: Bash Jeannette's head in with a shovel and bury her in the backyard, _Miley thought irritatedly.

"Uh, Miley?" Lilly asked hesitantly. "Are you alright? You look a little scary right now..."

Miley snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, uh, just remembering about some troublesome things I have to do tomorrow," the brunette said, silently trying to remember where her dad kept their shovel. Did she even have one...?

She let the thought go. She had bigger fish to fry. Mainly her friend's ridiculous thoughts.

Miley sighed as she mimicked Lilly's position, reaching a hand out to grab hold of Lilly's.

"Stop being dumb. You're beautiful Lils," Miley murmured, smiling softly at the blond as she squeezed her hand.

Lilly blushed as she smiled happily.

"Really?"

Miley grinned and reached up to caress her friend's cheek.

"Yeah. I bet there are girls out there that are crushing on you hardcore that don't even realize it yet," Miley said ruefully. _Like Jeannette. I just know that two faced bitch is gunning for you secretly. She'll have to get through me, my shovel, and five acres of land first..._

Lilly blushed and smiled a little more. She could always trust her best friend to put her in a good mood.

"Thanks Miles."

Miley smiled back. Her smiled faltered though when she noticed just how close their faces were.

She could feel Lilly's breath hitting her face.

"Sorry," Miley mumbled as she scooted back a little, her face flushed a little.

Lilly laughed lightly as she just scooted up to Miley and snuggled against her, tucking her head under Miley's chin.

"Sorry for what? You're my best friend, which means my personal space is your personal space," Lilly murmured against Miley's neck, feeling her eyelids get heavy.

Miley blushed a little more, but smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her a gentle squeeze, running her fingers up and down her bare back.

"That feels good," Lilly mumbled, her own arms slipping around the taller girl's waist, holding the slender girl gently.

Miley nuzzled her face Lilly's damp hair and continued her ministrations, enjoying the feel of Lilly's soft body and the warm breaths she could feel against her neck. This continued till she stopped moving abruptly when a loud snore tore out of Lilly.

"Good grief Lilly," Miley chuckled quietly as she carefully untangled herself.

After pulling the sheets over her friend, Miley sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed away a few stray strands of hair from Lilly's face before leaning down to give her a quick peck on the forehead.

Just as Miley was about to stand up, she felt a slim hand wrap around her wrist.

The brunette blinked and glanced at Lilly who had one eye cracked open.

"Can you stay the night Miles?" she asked sleepily.

Miley smiled apologetically.

"I would, but daddy would kill me if he knew I snuck over here so late."

Lilly tugged on her wrist lightly.

"Come on, I know you want to," Lilly mumbled as she lifted up her sheets invitingly. "I promise I wont drool on you."

Miley nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment. The site of Lilly's curled body waiting for her under the sheets did look pretty tempting. And snuggling with her best friend did sound a whole lot better than sleeping alone in her own bed....

"Fine, but you're coming home with me in the morning so we can enjoy being yelled at together," Miley relented as she flipped the lights off and slid into the bed.

The two girls resumed their previous potions, with Miley rubbing Lilly's back and Lilly's face tucked under Miley's chin.

"Miley, can I ask you something?" Lilly asked quietly, her breath tickling Miley's neck.

"What is it?" Miley murmured, playing with a stand of Lilly's hair.

A moment of silence passed. Miley froze when she felt Lilly grope her.

".....did your boobs get bigger?"

Miley's eye ticked.

"Let me feel yours so I can compare," Miley growled as the blond squealed and scooted away and laughed as Miley dived on top of her.

They laughed loudly as they wrestled each other till they toppled off the bed in ball of tangled limbs and sheets.

"Ow, I think I broke my butt," Lilly giggled as she stared up at Miley who had ended up sitting on Lilly's stomach.

"Lucky for me your so soft and squishy," Miley snickered as she poked the blond in the stomach and blushed darkly when she noticed that the sliver of moonlight that made its way passed the curtains revealed that something had been lost during their wrestling match.

"Uh, Lils?" Miley pointed at her chest.

Lilly blinked and glanced down at herself, eeping as she crossed her arms over her bared chest.

An awkward silence surrounded them as Lilly just stared at her flushed friend with wide eyes.

Miley cleared her throat as she glanced off to the side.

".....so, uh...must be cold in here, huh?"

Lilly gawked at her before turning almost purple with embarrassment.

"You jerk! Get off me!" Lilly yelled as she wriggled underneath the girl, her arms held tightly over her chest.

Miley stared down at her friend in wide eyed surprised. Lilly's entire body had flushed so darkly that it was even noticeable in the dark room. This was the first time she had ever seen Lilly looked so embarrassed. It was kinda cute-

Miley's thoughts were cut off abruptly as Lilly sat up quickly and bashed her forehead against her mouth, sending her toppling off the blond as she clutched at her bruised lips.

Lilly stared down at her writhing friend in horror. She hadn't meant to head butt her in her struggle to free herself.

"Oh my god! Miley! Are you alright?" Lilly asked worriedly as she uncrossed her arms to try and pull the brunette's hands away from her mouth. "Come on Miles, let me take a look and see how bad it is," Lilly pleaded, her face contorted with regret and concern.

Miley stopped her writhing and was frozen fore a moment before she started snickering behind her hands.

Lilly blinked at her, frowning in confusion.

"What? Whats wrong Miles?"

"It must be _really _cold in here," the brunette mumbled from behind her hands, her eyes staring pointedly downward at Lilly's exposed chest.

Lilly automatically retracted her arms to cover herself up, glaring down at her snickering friend. But with her having the full body blush again, Miley couldn't help but snicker more. The blond could be so adorable without even trying.

"Jerk," Lilly huffed as she stood up and walked over to her dresser to pull on a t-shirt.

"Aw, I wasn't trying to make fun of you," Miley chuckled as she sat up, wincing a little as she gingerly felt her lips. She had a feeling they were going to swell up.

Lilly turned around after pulling on a shirt, and was about to bicker with her friend, but all desire to argue flew out the window when she saw Miley's eyes squinting in pain as she touched her lips.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked softly as she walked over and knelt in front of her friend, bringing her hand up to brush away a few of Miley's stray hairs from her face.

The taller girl gave her a small mile.

"I could use some ice," Miley asked, her brow furrowing when Lilly winced.

"Sorry Miles, our ice machine broke yesterday," Lilly said regretfully.

Miley shrugged and gave her friend a helpless smile.

"Oh well, don't worry about it."

Lilly nibbled on her lip worriedly before she stood up.

"I'll just jog down to the gas station down the block and buy some ice," she announced, turning towards her dresser to grab some jeans. She came to a halt when Miley grabbed her wrist.

"Lilly, don't worry about. It's just a small boo-boo," the brunette said amusedly.

Lilly's lips quirked up into a smile.

"A boo boo? Wow, how old are you?" she asked jokingly, kneeling down in front of her friend again.

Miley chuckled a little, still gingerly feeling her lips.

"I remember when I was little that me and my mom always called all my little bumps and bruises boo boos. She'd always asked me if had a boo boo and then would kiss them for me," Miley said wistfully, her smile a little sad as she conjured up one of the few memories she had of her mother. "My boo boos always felt so much better when she did that."

Lilly quirked her head as she observed her friend's face before she reached up and pulled Miley's hand away from her lips.

Miley blinked at her friend, before her eyes went wide as Lilly kissed her own finger tips before placing them on Miley's lips, a happy smile on her face as she drew her hand back.

The brunette's wide eyes stared at the blond for a moment before her face slowly started darkening as the realization of what Lilly did hit her.

"L-Lilly?" she asked quietly as she gingerly felt her lips for an entirely different reason.

Lilly shrugged, a happy smile still on her face.

"I can't give you the same kisses your mom gave you, so I was hoping one from your best friend would help." Her smiled dimmed a little. "So...did it help any?"

Miley was silent for a few seconds, her face still red, before a soft smile spread across her face.

"You're such a dork," the slender girl whispered as she leaned forward and pulled Lilly into a tight embrace. "And yes, my boo boo feels a lot better."

Lilly giggled as she hugged her friend back, burying her face into the soft skin of the girl's neck.

Miley breathed in Lilly's scent and tightened her arms around the small girl, the soft smile on her face growing wider by the second. Lilly's little gesture touched her in a way she was sure the blond would never realize. In a lot of ways, Miley had always sought the affection she would never get from her mother from Lilly. And the girl never failed to provide it.

"I love you Lils," Miley murmured into Lilly's hair.

The blond blushed a little a as she smiled happily into Miley's neck.

"Love ya too Miles," she mumbled.

A peaceful silence surrounded them as they just held each other, content with they way they were at the moment.

"Lilly, can I ask you something?" Miley murmured quietly.

Lilly hummed in acknowledgement.

A moment of silence passed. Lilly stiffened and eeped when she felt Miley's hands grab her buttocks and gave them a healthy squeeze.

"...Did your ass get bigger?"

Lilly leaned back and gawked at the innocent look on Miley's face before her face flushed darkly as she scowled at the brunette when she noticed the smirk Miley was trying to hold back.

"Thats it! Time to die Stewart!" Lilly cried as she tackled her friend to the ground, Miley's loud laughter filling the room.

Just because she loved the blond to death didn't exempt her from the number one rule of life.

Payback was a bitch.

_**to be continued...**_

**AN: I seriously have like twenty unfinished pieces of writing sitting on my computer, some of which are for this story. If only I wasn't so lazy.... Oh well. Review please!**


	6. My Queasy Night

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes:Sorry for the long delay, it's been hard to focus on writing nowadays. Anyway, you know the drill. Read and review!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**My Perfect Life**

"My Queasy Night"

"Jake, I know we're dating and everything, but isn't this a bit...excessive?" Miley said uneasily, squirming in her seat as she took in her surroundings.

When Jake had said he was taking her out to a restaurant that required formal attire, Miley had no idea how formal it really was.

If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn she was smack dab in the middle of Paris at some high class French restaurant. Well, it _was_ a French restaurant...

"What do you mean excessive?" Jake chuckled lightly, not glancing up from the large menu he was still reading through. "Something wrong with me wanting to show you a good time?"

"No, but still...," Miley trailed off before sighing as she looked at her menu again, which might as well have been written in Chinese.

_Christ, you should know by now that if you wanted to show me a good time, then you should have taken me out for burgers or something,_ the brunette thought with a mixture of weariness and annoyance.

She enjoyed going to an upscale place every now and then, but honestly she preferred going to burger joints and hot dog stands along the beach. Heck, the main reason she became Hannah Montana was so she could do normal things like that.

Then again, it's not like Jake knew any better. He never understood the reason behind Hannah's existence. Even though he knew she was Hannah, to him she was still just a middle class girl living in Malibu who was naive to the life of the rich and famous. So naturally he would try to use his wealth and upper class life style to impress her.

The problem was that it has yet to work and it wasn't getting through his thick skull that he was going about impressing her the wrong way.

Still, she thought it was sweet, in round about way, how he hard he tried at currying her favor. Annoying as hell, but sweet.

_I should have worn the black dress,_ Miley thought regretfully to herself when she glanced up and observed some of the other patrons, all of whom wore black colored formal attire.

Her idea of formal attire was a plain floor length sea green dress with spaghetti straps. Perfect for the nice restaurants in town. Not so much for the most expensive restaurant in a two hundred mile radius.

"And have we decided on what we shall be having tonight?" an elderly man dressed in an old fashion waiters tuxedo asked, standing at the side of their table.

Just seeing the well dressed waiter made Miley cringe at how plane she must look.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" Jake asked as he folded up his menu and handed it the elderly man , having decided on his choice.

Nodding, Miley gulped and decided to wing it, picking out something that seemed vaguely familiar while praying to God that it wasn't snails or something.

"Um, I'll have the Cer-, um, Cervelle de, uh ...Ve-Veau." Miley felt her face burn as the waiter raised a well crafted eyebrow at her butchering of the French language.

Jake furrowed his brow as he regarded the embarrassed teen.

"Miley, do you even know what you just ordered? It's okay if you don't," he said, carefully trying to sound helpful. He was pretty sure the only language Miley knew was english.

The slender girl frowned as she nodded confidently.

"I'm not some uncultured hick Jake," Miley huffed, irked at the young man for talking down to her, even though he was right. She knew she had heard of the meal she had ordered somewhere before. She was hoping it was some fancy salad.

Jake just held his hands up in surrender before giving the waiter is order.

The two waited for their order in silence, Jake wondering why the girl across from him wasn't enjoying herself and Miley wondering why fancy restaurants couldn't just put burgers and fries on their menu like everybody else.

Both of them were relieved when their orders finally arrived, though Miley felt a cold shiver run down her spine when she spied the plate sitting before her. She was pretty sure it was some kind of meat...

Jake eyed her from across the table, suspecting the girl really had no idea what she was about to eat.

"Miley, come on, I'm sure you don't even know what that is. Let me order you something else," Jake said with a grin on his face, hoping to show off his extensive knowledge of French.

Miley's uneasiness was replaced by her stubbornness as she glared at Jake while picking up her fork.

"I _know_ what I ordered, thank you very much," she grumbled, forking up a bit of the strange food.

Jake looked a bit queasy as he watched her shove the fork in her mouth, chewing a bit before swallowing.

A surprised look crossed Miley's face as a relieved smile replaced her frown.

"Hey, this is pretty good," she said happily, for once thinking this night wouldn't be too bad. Good food could make any night a good night in her opinion.

"Want to try some Jake?" Miley asked, offering him a fork full of her food.

Jake shuddered and leaned back in his seat, away from the offered food.

"No thanks, cow brains is just a little to, uh, out there for me."

Stunned silence descended on the table as Miley slowly blinked before looking down at her plate.

Now that she thought about it, if she looked at it from a certain angle, it really did look like a-

The entire restaurant became deathly silent when Jake screamed a curse word as his lovely date barfed all over their table.

* * *

"Feeeeeed meeeeee," Lilly moaned lowly as if she was a zombie, sprawled out over the kitchen table she was seated at like some starving crash survivor.

Jeanette just snickered as she concentrated on the pot of spaghetti before her while Mikayla stopped chopping vegetables long enough to glare at the blond.

"Why don't you stop complaining and actually help us out here," she snapped, pointing the large knife she was holding accusingly at the lazy girl.

"But I'm a guest," Lilly pouted, before giggling when Mikayla just rolled her eyes.

Jeanette had invited Lilly over to her apartment to have dinner with her and Mikayla since her dad was out of town for the night. Her dad sold computers to business companies and often had to travel to other cities to give his sales pitch, and on such occasions when Jeanette found herself alone, her best friend Mikayla would come over to spend the night to keep her company.

Since Lilly had become such a good friend to her, especially after being so understanding after hearing about her feelings for Mikayla, Jeanette decided it was only appropriate that she started inviting Lilly over for some quality friend bonding time . Especially since it made dealing with being alone with her beautiful best friend that much easier.

However, it seemed she was the only one who found it appropriate. Ever since Jeanette told Mikayla about the newest addition to their sleep over tradition, the pop star had been in a crabby mood.

"Aw, lay off Mik. Trust me, we're better off not eating anything Lilly cooks," the redhead joked, laughing lightly when Lilly stuck her tongue out at her.

"At least I can stir spaghetti without my boobs doing the wave, Ms. Jugs of the Year," the blond teased back, smirking victoriously when Jeanette halted her stirring to glare the smug girl, protectively covering her bust which was straining against the tank top she was wearing.

Mikayla's grip tightened on the knife as she muttered something under her breath before resuming chopping up the vegetables with renewed vigor.

She had no problem hanging out with Jeanette's newest friend. She was grateful the redhead had found another girl to befriend who could relate to her being gay and all. Ever since Jeanette had finally confessed to being gay, Mikayla had constantly been at her side, doing her best to be a supportive friend. Her friend having more people around to look after her was a definite plus.

However, what Mikayla did have a problem with was with Lilly butting into the things that should have been reserved solely for her and Jeanette.

Sleepovers was at the top of the list.

Calling Jeanette Ms. Jugs of the Year was second.

She clearly remembered disliking Lilly when they first met back when Jake had been Miley's ex and the guy she had been crushing on. She changed her opinion of the girl after learning that Jeanette had befriended her.

Although now she was fairly certain she should have trusted her first impression of the girl. There was just something about how Lilly was weaseling her way into Jeanette's life that just pissed her off to no end.

She knew she was being unreasonable, but she really didn't give a crap. Being best friends meant certain things were off limits to other people. At least, to Mikayla that's what it meant.

"You chop those up any more and there'll be nothing left."

Mikayla froze and snapped her head up, scowling at the girl standing next to her.

Lilly lurched back, taken aback by the dark look.

"I-I'll just uh...chill and wait till dinner is done," Lilly said carefully, backing away from the scowling girl and retreating into the living room.

"You alright Mik?" Jeanette asked worriedly, having seen the look Mikayla gave Lilly.

Mikayla just muttered something to herself, going back to chopping the already diced up vegetables.

It was either that or fling the blade into the other room and into Lilly's neck.

And she had a feeling Jeanette wouldn't appreciate it.

* * *

Jake sighed quietly to himself as he pulled his car up Miley's driveway before putting the expensive car in park.

The entire ride back had been silent.

Jake risked a glance at his passenger, feeling his already downed spirit sink a little lower.

Her mascara was a mess from the tears she had shed in humiliation and the front of her dress was still damp from her attempt at scrubbing the vomit out of it in the restaurant bathroom, which failed to remove a few stubborn stains.

In all, she looked like a mess. And the fact that she had refused to speak a word to him besides 'take me home' made Jake feel like a mess himself.

For a moment, he considered reaching across and grabbing her hand, but decided against it at the last minute. He had a feeling that the last thing Miley wanted was him touching her.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of the passenger door being flung open reached his ears.

Jake watched as Miley unbuckled her seat belt and started getting out, still refusing to even glance at him.

"Look Miley, I-"

Jake winced hard when she slammed the door shut. He could only watch morosely as she strode up the driveway to her house.

The urge to jump out and chase after her was strong, but he knew it was futile. It seemed that lately he was incapable of doing anything right when it came to the girl he cared for.

He waited till Miley was safely inside her house, before putting his car in reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

Sighing heavily to himself, Jake glanced one more time at Miley's house before driving away.

He made a mental note to try to patch things up with her by taking her out to a high class Indian restaurant that resided on top of a sky scrapper in L.A.

He smiled to himself.

Once she got a look at how fancy and schwank the place was, she would forget this night ever happened.

He was sure of it.

His smiled faltered a bit as he glanced down at the cell phone resting in its car charger.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to take some steps at hacking away at her horrid mood.

Nodding to himself, Jake grabbed his self phone and flipped it open...

* * *

_Man, I shouldn't have drank all that soda,_ Lilly thought boredly as she continued to stare blankly up at the dark ceiling, her body still buzzing from all the sugar she drank.

The blond was dressed in her pajamas, sprawled out on Jeanette's bedroom floor in her sleeping bag. The only sounds she could make out was the whirling sound of the fan above.

Not to far from her, Jeanette was snoring lightly in her bed and Mikayla was curled up in a large lazy boy in the corner of the room, an open novel resting on her lap.

Lilly sighed quietly to herself as she folded her hands behind her head, and proceeded to try to count backwards from a thousand in hopes of falling asleep.

In all, their sleepover had been...interesting. Mikayla had been eerily silent most of the time, and Lilly had caught her a few times giving her this hard stare, as if she had done something to offend her. Jeanette on the other hand had been almost overly friendly towards her. Lilly could tell the redhead was determined to give a good first impression during her first sleepover with her newest friend, which was pretty cute when she thought about it. Jeanette had mentioned that the only person who had ever slept over was Mikayla...

Lilly blinked and glanced at Mikayla's sleeping figure. Her lips quirked when the pieces fell in place.

_Ah, that's what it was. The classic case of the jealous best friend,_ the young teen thought bemusedly, snickering a bit.

She could relate to the other girl. There were several times over the years when either her or Miley would get miffed over someone else encroaching on their best friend benefits. Especially Miley.

Lilly bit her bottom lip to keep herself from snickering again. She was quite aware that Miley didn't exactly like Jeanette much. And Lilly was positive she knew why.

She thought it was because Jeanette was her first openly gay friend, and Miley was feeling threatened because she couldn't relate to her best friend the way Jeanette could when it came to their sexual orientation. At least that's what Lilly thought, anyway.

Even though it was a little problematic, Lilly was sure that Miley would come around and accept Jeanette when she realized her best friend status wasn't being threatened.

Just as Lilly's countdown reached nine hundred, she heard her cell phone buzz next to her head, signaling she had a text.

Glad for the distraction, she grabbed the device and frowned a bit when she saw who it was from.

"Jake?" she mumbled quietly in confusion.

Miley had told Lilly about the fancy date her boyfriend was taking her on tonight earlier that morning, and since Lilly was sure her best friend was going to be busy most of the evening, she hadn't bothered to call the brunette since she last saw her in the early afternoon with the thought that Miley would call or text after the date was over.

Curiosity chewing away at her, Lilly flipped her phone open and slowly quirked an eyebrow at the message.

_Date with Miley didn't go so hot. Might want to check up on her. _

After staring at the text for a minute, Lilly sighed as she sat up in her sleeping bag. The true meaning from the message was loud and clear.

_I screwed up and upset my girlfriend, so I need you to fix everything because I'm too dense to figure her out._

Lilly was just beginning to text something to Miley, but froze when she remembered how Miley had just spontaneously showed up at her house just a few days ago just to "check up" on her. Smiling to herself, she decided it was time to return the favor.

Being as quiet as she could, Lilly slipped on her sneakers and packed the jeans and shirt she had worn earlier into her backpack. Pulling her red hoody over her pajama top, Lilly glanced at the two other sleeping girls and decided she better leave a note saying she left, else leave them thinking she was abducted or something.

Tip toeing over the Jeanette's computer desk, she wrote a quick note and left it on the keyboard. Picking up her backpack, Lilly said a silent goodbye to her host and crept out the apartment as she made her way to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

_That hot shower is just what the doctor ordered_, Miley thought contently as she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Her robed figure walk across the room to her bed before sitting on the edge as she continued to towel her hair dry.

The disaster that was her date with Jake was still simmering at the edge of her mind. She was trying not to think about it.

About how the disgusted and admonished eyes in the restaurant had gazed at her. How the gut wrenching feeling of humiliation and shame threatened to consume her as she ran for the bathroom, her eyes stinging with tears. How during the ride back home, she found herself truly hating the person sitting next to her for completely irrational reasons because it was easier to blame someone else for what happened to her.

Nope, she wasn't thinking about any of that.

Miley tossed the towel on her bed before walking over to her dresser to change into her pajamas, wanting to just go to sleep and forget the night ever happened. For a second the thought of calling Lilly poked at her, but she resisted. The spunky girl had told her earlier about her little slumber party with Jeanette and Mikayla, and while the thought of her best friend sleeping under the same roof as the busty redhead irked her to no end, Miley didn't want to spoil Lilly's fun just to drag her into her pity party.

After pulling on some pajama bottoms and baggy t-shirt, the slender brunette turned off the lights and crawled under her covers with hopes of forgetting her date that night had never happened.

Meanwhile, downstairs just outside the Stewart family kitchen...

"Come on,where is it?" Lilly muttered to herself as she checked under the various potted plants for the spare key the Stewart's kept for the sliding glass door of their porch.

She was just glad it was another warm summer night with clear skies. It would have really sucked had it been cold or raining.

The blond was so engrossed in searching for the key that she didn't notice the sliding glass door slowly open behind her.

"Can I help you?" a dry, male voice asked.

"Yeah, have you seen a key around here somewhere?" Lilly automatically responded frustratedly before freezing in her tracks, her eyes going wide.

The young teen spun around, a nervous smile on her face.

"Uh, hiya Mr. Stewart, sir, uh, nice night, huh?" she rambled in quick succession.

Robbie Ray didn't look amused in slightest. Judging by the glass of water in his hand, Lilly guessed he must have noticed her while getting something to drink.

"Let me guess, you're here to see Miles," he said, his frown sliding away, replaced by exasperation. This wouldn't be the first time he caught Lilly trying to sneak in. Which is why he had hidden the spare key somewhere else a few weeks ago.

Lilly forced a chuckle as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. She had a sinking feeling this would end with a phone call to her mom and about a weeks worth of being grounded.

The tired man eyed her for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Go on in," he said reluctantly, scratching his head tiredly.

Lilly blinked her wide blue eyes at him blankly.

"...huh?"

Robbie Ray quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, unless you want to give your mom a call-"

He quickly stepped to the side when the young blond darted past him and into the house, shaking his head as he heard the light thumping of feet as Lilly ran up the stairs.

"Good grief," he grumbled, reentering the house and shutting the sliding glass door.

Normally he would have either sent Lilly home or called her mom, but this time the circumstances called for a bit a leniency. Earlier that night Miley had returned from her date, and Robbie Ray had caught sight of her ruined dress and her tear streaked mascarra before she disappeared into her room. While she wasn't willing to talk to him about it, he figured Lilly would be able to do something about it.

Closing Miley's bedroom door silently behind her, Lilly turned around in the dark room till she was facing Miley's bed. Carefully setting down her backpack by the closet and taking off her shoes and hoody, Lilly crept up to her friend's bed, eying Miley whose back was turned to her.

The blond slowly lifted up the edge of the Miley's covers before silently slipping in, shivering a bit at the feel of the cold sheets. A small smile crossing her face, Lilly began scooting towards the unsuspecting girl.

Somewhere in between the world of dreams and reality, Miley instantly returned to the world of reality when someone whispered into her ear.

"Miley."

The slender brunette stiffened, her eyes snapping open. For a moment, a sliver of fear struck her heart when she realized someone else was in her bed, able to feel the heat radiating from the body that was only centimeters away from her own.

But then the fear slithered away as fast as it had came when a familiar scent wafted into her nostrils. She'd recognized it from a mile away.

"Lilly?" Miley whispered quietly, her voice a bit scratchy with sleep as rolled on to her back. She couldn't help the silly grin that rose up when she saw Lilly smiling widely down at her.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

Lilly's response was delayed when she got a good look at her best friend's face, her smiling faltering a bit. It was clear as day that the brunette had been crying.

Lilly made a mental note to drop kick Jake in the face the next time she saw him.

"I just had a feeling tonight would be a good night to spontaneously drop by for a sleepover," she whispered back, shrugging when Miley gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her.

After a period of silence, it became obvious Lilly wasn't going to spill the beans, so Miley shrugged it off. She wasn't going to complain about this enjoyable turn of events, especially when the need to be comforted was strong.

"Whatever, get over here you dork," Miley muttered as she closed the small gap between them, tucking her face into the crook of Lilly's neck and wrapping her arms around the blond's torso.

Lilly giggled softly as she returned the embrace, giving Miley's slender frame a hearty squeeze as she buried her face in the mess of curly hair in front of her.

A content sight escaped Miley as she felt the stress and turmoil she had been feeling fly out the window. Which was no surprise. Lilly always gave her the best hugs in the world. Period.

The sounds of sheets rustling filled the room as Miley adjusted herself, trying to get as close to her friend as possible. Miley had always loved Lilly's body. It was soft, warm, inviting, and always smelled heavenly. It was like God put Lilly on Earth for the sole purpose of being held and snuggled.

Lilly blushed as she felt Miley nudge her leg in between hers before pulling the blonde tighter against her. Combined with the feel of the slender girl breathing against neck, the smell of her hair, and the feel of her body molded against her own, Lilly was having a bit of a sensory overload. She was use to snuggling with the girl whenever they shared a bed, but this was bit more intimate then she was use to. It was different from she was use to.

Though it was different in a good way, she decided.

"You alright, Miles?" Lilly whispered into her friend's hair, slowly rubbing up and down Miley's clothed back. She hadn't forgotten her reason for coming over, of course. She was here to fix whatever mess Jake had created.

Miley didn't answer as she gave Lilly a small squeeze and nuzzled her neck.

"Miley?" Lilly asked again, now starting to worry.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Miley muttered against the tender skin of Lilly's neck, causing the blond to shiver. "Just...you know..."

Lilly smiled and kissed the top of Miley's head. She got the message loud and clear. Her friend just needed to be comforted for now.

"Yeah, gotcha," Lilly gave her friend's slender body one more squeeze. "Night Miles."

Miley just hummed against Lilly's neck as the two of them started the journey to sleepy land.

But Miley decided to stay awake for just a little longer though, cause no matter what anyone said, being thoroughly drowned in the feel of Lilly's warm body wrapped around her while breathing in the essence that was purely Lilly was way better than any dream she ever had.

_**to be continued...**_

**AN: Well, there it is folks. Expect the liley content on this story to sky rocket from here on forwards. Review!**


	7. My Lucid Dream

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Bleh, sorry for the long waits in between chapters. Trying to find the time and motivation to update more frequently, so hopefully I'll get another chapter out within the next couple weeks. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**My Perfect Life**

"My Lucid Dream"

The warm rays of the sun slowly filled Miley's room, causing one of the two sleeping occupants to slowly awaken from their peaceful slumber. Sleepy eyes were slowly revealed to the world as Miley's eyelids slid open. The fog of sleep surrounding her conscious quickly dissipated at the site the greeted her.

Just a few centimeters from her face was Lilly's, her face unguarded and relaxed as she continued to sleep the morning away.

Miley watched the way the stray strands of blond hair in front of her mouth moved with every breath, hypnotized by the motion. She could feel every soft breath that Lilly released caress her face, the warmth of it almost lulling her back to sleep. She became aware of the hand resting on her hip and the hand clasped between her own that rested in between their bodies.

A soft, loving smile crossed Miley's face, now fully awake. This only reinforced her belief that this had to be the best way to wake up in the morning; waking up to be greeted by site, feel, and scent of her best friend Lilly.

The slender brunette watched in anticipation as Lilly's one peaceful face twitched and scrunched up as the waking world called to her. Deciding to help her friend wake up, Miley unclasped one of her hands from Lilly's and brought it up to brush away the stray hairs from her friends face before cupping Lilly's soft cheek in a loving manner, her thumb gently caressing the tender skin beneath her eye.

Blue eyes fluttered open at the caress, first full of sleep, then confusion, and finally recognition. Miley felt something akin to butterflies flutter through her being when the most beautiful of smiles slowly dawned on Lilly's face when realized who it was laying next to her and who dared to caress her in her sleep.

Neither spoke as the smiled at each other, as if they could feel that if words were spoken, the surreal atmosphere surrounding them would be shattered.

Miley continued to caress Lilly's face, the other girl allowing and enjoying the ministrations. The slender brunette felt the hand on her hip leave to join the other as the blond now clasped the hand between them with both of hers. Fingers weaved together and Miley just felt the love for this wonderful person before her grow as she felt soft, warm hands squeeze her own.

She was bursting with contentment, with satisfaction. All was right in the world at this one moment, and Miley felt like she had reached the pinnacle of happiness in this one moment in time, all thanks to the presence of her best friend. Her body was humming with euphoria and the need to show her friend how she made her feel was almost overwhelming.

A curious and questioning look appeared in Lilly's eye when she observed the emotions swirling in her friend's hazel eyes, an almost fragile look on her face.

Lilly wanted to ask what was going through that head of hers, but it was like she had lost the ability to talk in face of this scene of serene bliss. So instead she just smiled warmly at the slender brunette, silently letting her know that she could tell her anything.

Miley was captivated. She was hypnotized. In the face of that smile, Miley's higher thinking completely shut down as her body surrendered to her heart that was bursting with love.

Slender fingers caressed soft skin as Miley cupped the side of Lilly's face before slowly moving her face forward.

The moment Miley saw the look in Lilly's eyes, she instantly knew what she wanted to do.

Panic didn't streak through her. Confusion didn't plague her. Fear didn't taunt her.

Just acceptance of the loving affection for her best friend.

They stared into each others eyes as it happened. It wasn't deep and passionate, it wasn't awkward and uncomfortable.

It was just a gentle brush of lips, a simple gesture that spoke volumes.

It was a sign of trust and love, of something so profound and new yet something as familiar as air.

It only lasted a brief second, before Miley pulled back, their gazes still holding on to each other. After a brief moment of inaction, Lilly brought Miley's hand up to her lips and brushed her lips against the back of Miley's hand before lowering it and smiling gently at the other girl, causing Miley's eyes to glitter with happiness.

She had bestowed on her friend a sign of great affection, and in turn Lilly had accepted it and returned it.

Neither spoke. They just both smiled at each other as they continued to lay under the covers, content to let this surreal silence continue …

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Miley's eyes snapped open as the blaring sound of her alarm wrenched her from her dream. Before she could react to the alarm clock, Lilly launched her half-asleep body across Miley and smack down on the off button, sighing in satisfaction when the ear splitting noise stopped before collapsing on top of the slender brunette.

"Too early," Lilly croaked out sleepily as she sluggishly tried to move off of her friend, failing halfway as she settled for snuggling her face into the crook on Miley's neck, her arm slung over Miley's stomach, her left leg still draped across both of Miley's. Sleep quickly reclaimed her as she began snoring softly against the warm, tanned skin.

The brunette just laid there, stone still as she stared wide eyed up at her ceiling, heart hammering in her chest.

She slowly craned her neck around to stare at her best friend's face, and observed her slacked face and the trail of drool that was starting to leak out of her mouth.

Instantly, she forgot why she had been feeling awkward as she chuckled lowly before wrapping her arms around the blond and going back to sleep herself.

* * *

The usual morning chatter around the Stewart kitchen table went on as it usually did; Robbie Ray trying to read the morning paper, lips quirked as he listened to Lilly and Jackson argue and fight over the last breakfast roll.

Miley was slowly washing her dishes in the sink, taking her sweet time to accomplish the task, taking the brief moment alone to reflect on what had happened last night.

Lilly had snuck out of Jeanette's apartment in the middle of the night to be there for her when she had really needed her best friend at her side. The thought of Lilly traveling through the city alone in her pj's just for the sake of her was incredibly heart warming and made Miley want to smile forever.

She felt like her and Lilly had become a whole lot closer lately ever since the blond told her that she was gay, despite how close they were before then.

Miley felt herself start grinning like mad when she reflected on just how close her and Lilly had been lately. Usually there was always something going on for her to focus on, but lately it seemed the only thing on her mind nowadays was making sure her blond haired friend was happy and smiling.

Because Miley wanted Lilly to always be happy and smiling, and she was prepared to do anything to meet that end, like-

_It was just a gentle brush of lips, a simple gesture that spoke volumes._

Miley stared blankly ahead of her for moment as the lucid dream she had that morning came rushing back. Slowly, her cheeks began flushing heavily as a shy smile spread on her face.

Her and Lilly weren't _that_ close, and yet...

Miley shook the embarrassed thought from her head as she dried her hands.

Turning around and heading back to the table, Miley had to sigh tiredly at the sight of Lilly and Jackson ripping apart the breakfast roll in their struggle to gain possession of it.

The two blonds gawked at the ripped pieces of bread in their hands before glaring at each other.

"Look what you did! You ruined it!" Lilly yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Jackson.

The older boy gaped and then growled as he threw his ripped piece on his plate.

"I'm pretty sure it was _you_ who ruined it!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Reject!"

"I bet you're not even a _real_ blond!"

Lilly gasped, a scandalized look on her face before it turned red with anger.

"Oh yeah! Well I bet yourmmmph!"

Lilly frowned up at Miley, who had her hand clamped over Lilly's mouth.

"Knock it off you two," Miley groused. "And Jackson, last I checked you're hair was dark blond."

Miley and Lilly quirked an eyebrow at the decidedly bleach blond streaks in his hair, making it look a more dirty blond. Robbie Ray could be heard snickering from behind the newspaper he was reading.

Jackson stiffened, before awkwardly standing up.

"...I'm done eating," he said stiffly before making his retreat.

Lilly giggled as Miley took her seat next to her friend, an amused smile on her face.

"So, got anything planned today?" Lilly asked once she calmed down.

Miley sighed as she slumped in her chair, leaning over so she could lean against Lilly.

"I should call Jake up and make peace with him," Miley said reluctantly. She wasn't too fond of the idea of groveling for forgiveness.

Earlier she had explained what happened on her date with Lilly while they ate breakfast, and now that she was clearheaded and had her best friend there to help her deal with what happened, it became obvious that Jake wasn't the one at fault. The disaster of her date was just due to a mixture of her stubbornness and some bad luck. And when Lilly had told Miley that it was because of Jake's text message that she had snuck over, Miley had felt even worse for how she acted last night.

Lilly gave Miley a side hug to show her sympathy, Miley smiling at her for the gesture.

"Well, I'll let you get to it then. I should give Jeanette a call and say sorry for bailing on her last night," Lilly commented thoughtfully as she gathered up her used utensils on top if her empty plate. She didn't see Miley flinch at the name of the redhead.

"Well...it's not like I'm going to call him right _now_. I mean, I'll just do it later when I have the time."

Miley cringed a bit at how awkward that sounded.

Lilly just hummed in acknowledgment as she placed her dishes in the sink before heading back over to where her best friend was still seated.

"Feel like going shopping later? Last night Jeanette said her and Mikayla were going to the mall," the blond commented as she stood behind Miley's chair, using her hands to pull Miley's head back so she was staring up at Lilly upside down.

_Shopping with the redheaded bimbo and Mikayla? I'd rather eat dirt,_ Miley thought dryly as she smiled apologetically up at her.

"Naw, I don't really feel up for it. Why don't we just call up Oliver and go to Rico's for awhile?" Miley asked hopefully.

Lilly sighed as she shook her head.

"No can do. I already promised Jeanette I would go, and I already feel bad about leaving her sleepover in the middle of the night." Lilly rolled her eyes when Miley pouted sadly up at her. "But I'll try to be quick about it and meet you guys at Rico's if you're still there by then."

Miley smiled and nodded, satisfied with the agreement. Although truthfully, the idea of Lilly hanging out with Jeanette dampened her high spirits a bit.

A little while later, Miley found herself walking with Lilly towards the front door, Jeanette's red jeep waiting outside in the driveway.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to just ditch them and go to the beach?" Miley asked for what felt like the hundredth time since that morning.

Lilly gave her a weary look, a clear sign that she was at her limits with her best friend's pleads. She was starting to consider that maybe she had to sit the other girl down sometime soon and make it clear that Jeanette was never, _ever_ going to replace her as a best friend. Jeanette was a great girl, and the fact that she was also a lesbian made it so easy for Lilly to discuss certain things related to it, but there was no way the redhead even came close to what Miley meant to her. She just wished the slender brunette could see that.

Sighing heavily, Lilly opened the front door and stepped out while readjusting the book bag slung over her shoulder.

She turned around to face her best friend and clucked her tongue at the downtrodden look on the other girls face.

Well, she guess it would be alright to spoil her just a little and give her some reassurance...

Lilly stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'll try to finish shopping as fast as I can, then it'll just be you and I, alright?" she murmured into her ear.

Miley blinked before smiling happily and returning the embrace, nuzzling her face into the blond locks of the shorter girl, breathing in the scent of her freshly shampooed hair.

"Sounds good to me," she said softly,extremly happy about the attention that was being given to her. She knew she was being immature, but if it garnered results like this, she would be content with her less than mature attitude.

Miley stiffened briefly when she glanced up and saw Jeanette observing them curiously from where she was leaning against her jeep. The buxom girl was dressed in revealing jean shorts and a tight purple shirt that looked like it was about to explode judging by how it was straining against her chest.

A streak of irritation and possessiveness shot through Miley as she glared heatedly at the other girl, who flinched when she met the girl's gaze.

Miley knew that she was being irrational when it came to Jeanette. Heck, Lilly had even told her a few weeks back that Jeanette was head over heels in love with somebody. But for some reason, just the thought of the buxom girl being within spiting distance of Lilly irked her to no end.

Still, she was Lilly's friend, so she was intent on at least trying to tolerate the other girl...

Trying being the keyword there.

"Come one Miles, I gotta go," Lilly chuckled when she tried to move back, but couldn't since Miley had her arms wrapped tightly around her.

Miley eyed the weary looking redhead for a moment longer before turning back to Lilly, and opened her mouth to take one more shot at getting Lilly to cancel her shopping plans.

She paused, however, when she gazed down at Lilly's happily smiling face. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her own face.

She always, always wanted Lilly to be smiling...

Her smile dropped as she sighed heavily, causing Lilly to blink.

She always wanted Lilly to be smiling, even if it meant letting the blonde hang around the redhead for a few hours.

Releasing Lilly and taking a step back, Miley playfully tapped Lilly's nose, grinning when the blonde wriggled it.

"Alright, off with you then. I can tell when I'm not wanted," Miley groused, the grin on her lips taking away the seriousness of the statement.

Lilly rolled her eyes as she softly punched the other girl's shoulder before turning around and heading towards Jeanette's jeep, waving a farewell over her shoulder.

The grin that had been on Miley's face fell the moment Lilly's back was to her. She let eyes skitter back over to Jeanette, who was in the process of hopping into the driver's seat.

Mikayla, who was siting in passenger seat waiting everyone to pile in, leaned over to whisper something to the redhead, and Miley felt her brow furrow when she noticed that Mikayla's eyes were trained on her. Jeanette then shook her head at what was said to her, her mouth moving as she said something in response before turning to stare at Miley too.

_The hell...? _Miley frowned when Jeanette and Mikayla stared at her thoughtfully before turning around when Lily when opened the passenger side door.

A few moments later, the jeep roared to life and started pulling out, Jeanette watching the pavement behind her while Mikayla was looking at Miley with that thoughtful look still on her face.

_Really, what the hell?_ Miley thought with a mixture of confusion and irritation as she looked down at herself and carefully looked to see if there was anything wrong with her appearance. Not finding anything, she glanced up just in time to see the jeep pull out onto the road before heading off towards the mall.

Still confused at what Jeanette and Mikayla had been staring at, Miley headed back into her house, intent on calling up Oliver to make plans to go to Rico's.

* * *

Jeanette, Lilly, and Mikayla strolled through the semi-crowded mall, chatting amongst themselves as they glanced at the passing windows, checking to see if the stores were worth a visit.

Summer was starting to come to a close and within a couple of weeks, classes would be starting up again. Thus was the reason for Jeanette wanting to go shopping.

No girl should enter a new school year without a pile of new outfits.

"So you're transferring to Sea View High School?" Lilly asked when the trio stopped to browse through the goods at one of the vendor carts, a big sign hanging down proclaiming a ten percent discount on all the sunglasses being sold.

Mikayla hummed in response as she nodded, picking up and studying a pair of shades that caught her eye.

"Yeah, I already picked out an apartment and everything to stay at while I'm down here for the school year," she murmured distractedly as she put the shades on and checked herself out in the small mirror on the stand.

"I told her that my dad wouldn't mind her staying at our apartment, but she's to stubborn to listen to me," Jeanette said ruefully as she stepped over to her best friend to observe the other girl in the small mirror. "You should get those."  
Mikayla nodded in agreement, smirking as she wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist and giving her a side hug as she observed the other girl through the small mirror.

"You and I both know that if I were to move in with you, neither of us would ever get anything done."

Jeanette couldn't help the pink tint that dusted across her cheeks from the close contact with her secret love, and let eyes skitter away from the image of her friend's amused smile in the mirror to glance to the side.

"Yeah, yeah," Jeanette drawled as she tried to squash down the butterflies in her stomach. She could feel the heat of the brunette's arm searing thought her thin tank top, and it was only due to years of practiced control that she wasn't blushing purple now.

"Moving from the glamor of Los Angeles to come down to Malibu just to support her best friend through her first year of high school as an openly out lesbian," Lilly smiled widely at Mikayla. Mostly because what the girl was doing was a little over the top yet heart warming, which instantly reminded her of Miley. And the thought just made her want to smile. "You're a good human being, Mikayla. I wish there was more people like you in the world."

Mikayla felt her face burn as she faked a cough into her fist. She was flattered, incredibly so, mostly because just last night she had been resisting the urge to kill the blonde for stepping into her best friend territory and now here that same girl was praising her for being the cream of the crop when it came to humans.

She mumbled a thanks to Lilly, who chuckled lowly at the embarrassed girl as she took off the sunglasses she was wearing before approaching the sales person to purchase it.

Neither noticed how Jeanette was glaring daggers at Lilly as if she had done her a great injustice.

With Mikayla's back facing them, Lilly turned toward the redhead and froze when she saw the heated look being directed at her.

"W-what's wrong?" Lilly squeaked after Jeanette grabbed her and dragged her to the other side of the cart so the third girl couldn't hear them.

"You were _flirting_ with her!" the redhead hissed quietly at her after releasing her vice like grip on Lilly's arm, pointing an accusing finger in the blonde's face.

Lilly gaped at her before bristling at the accusation.

"Are you hallucinating or something? Why the heck would I flirt with her?" Lilly hissed back, keeping her voice down so she wouldn't be heard.

"Oh, I dn't know, maybe because you're _gay_," the buxom girl growled back, fists clenching and unclenching. She was use to seeing Mikayla get flustered over cute boys and such, but for some irrational reason the sight of the girl she loved blushing a sunset because of some other girl struck a cord in her that made her livid.

Lilly felt her eye twitch.

"Okay, two things. One, I was _not _flirting. I can be gay and still give a girl a compliment without some alterior motive. And two, Mikayla? Please."

Jeanette narrowed her eyes dangerously at the annoyed blond.

"You saying Mik's not good enough or something?" she asked lowly, her tone suggesting that Lilly better watch what she says next. There was no way in hell she was going to let anyone dog her friend and secret love like that.

"What's there to like?" Lilly said challengingly, to stubborn to even yield an inch to the other girl.

Jeanette straightend up to her full height and glared down at the shorter girl, who couldn't help but blink and take a step back.

Lilly had forgotten how much taller Jeanette was. She was a good head taller than her.

"What's there to like?" the buxom redhead repeated disbelievingly. "How about the fact that she's unbelievably gorgeous, or that she's-"

"Uh, Jeanette?" Lilly hesitantly voiced, her eyes wide as she spotted a certain somebody standing stone still behind the ranting redhead.

"-or that she's smart and witty, or how she-"

"Jeanette!" Lilly said a bit louder, her face pale as the severity of situation was starting to hit her.

"-and that fact that she's just fucking perfect in every way! How that fuck can you _NOT _be head over heels in love with her like I am!"

"_JEANETTE!" _Lilly finally yelled in frustration, forcibly grabbing the taller girl and spinning her around.

"What are you...doing...," Jeanette's words trailed off as she came face to face with Mikayla, whose jaw was slightly hanging open, her eyes the size of saucers.

Jeanette blinked. Then blinked again. And then the blood drained from her face as she finally understood why Mikayla, her best friend since she was a toddler, was looking at her as if she was some alien from another planet.

_She knows..._

Suddenly Jeanette felt as if the weight of the world had settled on top of her, trying to crush and suffocate her at the same time.

Her mouth moved, but no words were spoken. No words that would assure her friend that what she heard was a lie. That she wasn't really in love with her.

But those words never came. Cause in her head she could only hear the same thing over and over again.

_She knows, she knows, she knows, SHES KNOWS!_

Lilly and Mikayla could only gape when the redhead's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted.

**_to be continued..._**

******An: Ah, a cliffhanger. Oh joy, lol. Please review and let me what you think so far!**


	8. My Snapping Point

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm loving them. Anyways, this chapter is kinda short, but oh well. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**My Perfect Life**

"My Snapping Point"

Lilly couldn't remember a moment in her life that was more awkward than now.

Shortly after Jeanette had fainted, a mall security cop that had been passing by helped Lilly and Mikayla move the unconscious girl to a small lounge in the back hallway of the large building where security guards and other employees usually spend their lunch breaks. The room was sparsely furnished, having only a few fold out tables and chairs, and a large plush couch placed in front of rickety old television that looked like it came from the 70s.

It was because of the large couch that the guard brought them there so they could let Jeanette rest till she woke up. Which was taking way, way too long Lilly's opinion.

Ever since the security guard had laid down the unconscious redhead on the couch and left to resume his patrol over ten minutes ago, Lilly and Mikayla had been seated at one of the fold out tables, seated across from each other, neither speaking a word.

The only sound heard in the lounge was the low murmur of the television.

Lilly knew she needed to say something to Mikayla, but what could she say? Sorry that you're lesbian best friend just admitted to being secretly in love with you?

So instead, Lilly could only fidget in her chair while she tried to focus her attention on the old tv where the weather man was reporting clear skies for the rest of the week. However, even that proved impossible for Lilly as she found herself periodically sneaking glances at the silent brunette seated across from her.

Lilly couldn't read the other girl for the life of her. She was sitting slouched in her chair, arms loosely crossed over her chest, head turned as she watched the television with unseeing eyes. It was obvious to anyone that the dark haired singer was a thousand miles away somewhere, contemplating something very important.

"Did you know?"

Lilly jerked in surprise at the sudden question, not having expected the other girl to say anything. Blinking at Mikayla, who was still staring blankly at the television, Lilly figured the singer was ready to talk about what had been said by Jeanette earlier in the mall.

"...yeah. Jeanette told me back when you and Hannah did that charity concert," Lilly carefully explained, trying to figure out what kind of mood the other girl was in. She still couldn't read her.

"Do you know for how long?" Mikayla asked after a brief moment of silence.

The almost bored and casual tone of her voice was throwing Lilly off. Shocked, confused, frantic...heck, even angry; Lilly had expected Mikayla to be a number of things after such a huge revelation. But this calm demeanor that she had was starting to worry her. Did that fact that Mikayla's best friend was head over heels in love with her not concern her in the slightest?

"Um, I'm not exactly sure for how long. But...she did mention something about loving you for as long as she could remember," Lilly answered, feeling a little bit guilty for what she was saying. There was a voice in the back of her head that was telling her that Jeanette probably wouldn't appreciate her revealing her secrets while she lay passed out on the couch. Yet she had to say _something._

The blonde caught the dark look that flashed across Mikayla's face before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Lilly felt her heart drop into her stomach. That couldn't have been a good sign. Things were looking bleak and hopeless, and Lilly wished desperately that Miley was at her side. Her slender friend was much, much better at handling situations like these. But she wasn't, and Lilly knew that she had to say something for Jeanette's sake.

"Look, there's no need to get angry at Jeanette over this. I mean, she can't help how she feels and she-"

"Why would I be angry at Jeanette?" Mikayla asked suddenly, cutting Lilly off.

Lilly stared at her, noting the annoyed frown that had imbedded itself on the dark haired girl's face.

"Um...well, I mean...you just looked like, uh, like you weren't exactly thrilled at the news...or something." Lilly winced at her in-eloquent words.

Mikayla scoffed at her before returning her gaze to the television, although the annoyed frown on her face never left.

Lilly sat there in tense silence, eyes flickering from Mikayla to the tv and back again, wondering what the hell she was suppose to say in this situation. The urge to just step out of the room and call Miley was strong, so much so that her cell phone was practically burning a hole through her pocket.

Just when she was about to make some lame excuse to step out of the room for a minute, Mikayla whispered something that froze the blond in her seat.

"I'm not mad at Jeanette. I'm mad at myself."

Lilly stared at Mikayla in confusion.

"You're...mad at yourself?" The blond haired girl didn't understand.

Sighing heavily, Mikayla turned away from the television to face Lilly, leaning back and slumping even more in her seat.

"Yeah. I just...I should have noticed it. I should have picked up _some _kind of signal about how Jeanette felt about me," she berated herself, running a frustrated hand through her hair, as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. Lilly managed to catch sight of the tormented look that covered Mikayla's face before she buried her face in her hands. "I mean, I'm her best friend. I'm suppose to be the person who knows her best."

Lilly studied the pop star's hidden face, trying to find the right words to say, but before she could find them, the other girl resumed talking.

"God, just imagining Jeanette having to pretend for all these years that...and all those times she just stood there whenever I flirted with some guy right in front of her or..."

Lilly's heart started to feel heavy as the tone of Mikayla's voice grew shaky and uneven. How do you comfort someone in this situation? How do you tell them it'll all be okay? The hopelessness that she was feeling made her want to cry herself.

"Fuck, she...she was the first person I told when I first had sex...shit, she was always the first one I told whenever I...oh _god._" Lilly felt her own heart shudder when Mikayla sobbed out the last word into her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Not being able to just sit there quietly anymore, Lilly jumped out of her seat and sat in the seat next to the other girl, facing her as she rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It's alright. It's all going to be alright," the blond whispered with as much reassurance as she could muster, praying that it was enough, feeling her own eyes burn. Sometimes she hated how it was in her nature to empathize so easily with others.

"No it's not," Mikayla cried in a small voice, her shoulders shaking with ever sob. "I hurt her. God, I've been hurting her for _years_."

Lilly wanted to tell her she was wrong, but she knew there was no point. In a way, Mikayla was right. Even if she had been unaware of it, she had been the cause of much turmoil for Jeanette.

"I'm always telling her how much I care for her, and yet I...I'm a horrible person, Lilly," Mikayla muttered darkly when she calmed down some, yet still refused to raise her hidden face from her hands.

Lilly frowned and was about to retort that claim, but another voice beat her to it.

"No you're not, Mik. Quite the opposite in fact," a soft voice said quietly from the couch.

Both Lilly and Mikayla snapped their gazes over to the couch where Jeanette was meekly peaking over the top, her own eyes wet with unshed tears.

"...Sorry, I...woke up a while ago but was too much of a coward to tell you guys." Her green eyes flickered to Mikayla's shocked, tear streaked face before skittering to the floor. "...I...I heard everything."

Silence filled the room except the low mutter from the old television.

"Lilly, can you...give us a minute?" Jeanette ask softly, her eyes still trained on the floor. Lilly couldn't read her expression since most of her face was hidden behind the back of the couch.

Glancing at Mikayla, who was now also staring at the floor with a bleak and pained look, to shamed to even look at Jeanette, Lilly nodded, even though nobody saw the gesture. Quietly, she stood up and she started walking to the door, she gave Mikayla's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before exiting.

The second she was in the hallway, the blonde whipped out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for Miley.

"Please pick up," Lilly breathed out desperately, her eyes tearing up as all the emotions from the last fifteen minutes finally caught up to her. The sound of Mikayla's sobs, her heart wrenching regret at the realization that for some many years she had been unknowingly hurting the person she cared for most...

Lilly need her best friend right now. She needed Miley.

Just as she was sitting down on a nearby bench in the mall, scrubbing at her wet eyes with the back of her hand, someone picked up.

"_Yo, Whats up Lils?" _

Lilly blinked rapidly, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Oliver? Why do you have Miley's cellphone?" Olive was indeed one of her best friends, but not the one she needed right now.

"_I'm at Rico's with Jake and Miley, and Miles is using the bathroom. Left her cell phone on the table...so, whats up? You coming here or something?"_

"No, not yet, I'm still at the mall with Jeanette and Mikayla..." Lilly sighed shakily, taking a deep calming breath when she remembered Mikayla's pain filled words. So much regret...Once again scrubbing her eyes with her hands, Lilly tried to shake the thoughts away. She _really_ needed her best friend right now.

"Just...just tell Miley to call me back as soon as she can."

"_...You alright Lilly? Have you been crying?"_ Lilly had to smile at the concern and slight panic in her friend's voice.

"No...not really. Just...I mean, just tell Miley to call me back," Lilly said before hanging up, not wanting to give Oliver the chance to interrogate her.

Ignoring the curious glances she was getting from the various people passing by the bench she was sitting at , the blonde scrubbed at her eyes that seemed to refuse to want to stay dry and once again silently prayed for the presence of her best friend.

Jake and Oliver both stared down at the ringing phone on the table in front of the empty seat next to Jake.

Miley had called Jake earlier in the day and had (to his surprise) apologized for the night before. After reassuring her that all was well, she had invited him out to Rico's.

Of course, he had been expecting that it would just be him and his girlfriend, so he was a little nonplussed when Oliver had been there to greet the couple. His mood took another downturn when it was implied that a certain blond haired girl was to soon be joining them. Apparently this was just a friendly outing, and he had been invited to tag along.

Still, anytime with Miley was time he was more than willing to spend.

A few minutes ago, Miley had left for the bathroom, and while she had been gone, her cellphone that had been left behind on the table had started to ring. Checking the caller ID, Jake noticed that it was Lilly, which...he had mixed feelings about.

On the one hand, for as long as he could remember, it was fairly obvious that among the most important things in Miley's life, Lilly ranked near the top _above_ him...and after recent events, Miley made it painfully clear that Lilly had been bumped up to her number one top priority in life. To say he felt _some _resentment to the girl who seemed to always outrank him in Miley's life would be a fairly accurate assumption.

On the other hand, however, Lilly had been his lifeline when it came to mending any problems that sprouted up in his relationship with the slender brunette. Whenever the couple had hit a rough spot in their relationship and it seemed like they were destined to soon be broken up, Lilly had been there to comfort Miley, and by doing so, it allowed Jake to swoop in and regain Miley's good graces.

So, yes, he had mixed feelings when it came to Lilly. But he knew that he owed her enough that he couldn't just let her call go unanswered. Also, he had a feeling Miley wouldn't be a happy camper if she knew he and Oliver had ignored a call from Lilly, who was most likely calling to see if they were at Rico's.

"Here, you should probably go ahead and answer it for Miley," Jake said as he offered the phone to Oliver.

Nodding in agreement, Oliver flipped open the phone and answered it, while Jake sighed and rested his chin in his palm as he played with his fries.

Lilly...it was only a few days ago when Miley had sat him down while Lilly confessed that she was gay. That had been an unpleasant surprise. He could honestly say he didn't have anything against homosexuals. As far as he was concerned, people could could love whoever they wanted.

But Lilly was different. She wasn't just 'people' in his eyes. She was Miley's best friend...but calling Lilly Miley's bet friend nowadays was almost laughable. Lilly was a _lot_ more than just a best friend. Sure, when he had first met Miley all those year's ago when they were all in Middle School, Lilly was just a best friend to Miley.

But now?

Until a few days ago, he would have attributed the recent increased attention Miley was paying attention to Lilly to their growing sister like relationship...that was until he learned the true reason..

No, to him, Lilly was no longer Miley's "sister". She was no longer just another member of the Stewart household.

No.

She was the lesbian girl who Miley cared for more than anyone, except for maybe her family. And that was a very, very iffy 'maybe'.

And that's why Lilly being gay couldn't just be ignored, couldn't just be tolerated, couldn't just be treated as something as simple as "she had blond hair". No, her being gay made her a potential problem. Made her a...threat. A very dangerous one.

He didn't have to worry about Miley falling for some random beautiful girl, because Miley didn't swing that way, that he was sure of. But when it came to Lilly...Well, Lilly was Lilly. Enough said.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Jake pinched the bridge of his nose. Thinking about Lilly and Miley always gave him a headache lately.

Glancing up, he quirked an eyebrow at Oliver, who was staring down at Miley's phone with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked after Oliver kept on frowning.

"I don't know, but...I'm pretty sure Lilly was crying or something. I think she's in trouble-"

"What?"

Both Jake and Oliver jumped a little at the voice that suddenly intruded upon them, both boys turning to blink at Miley who was standing slightly behind Oliver with a stoic look on her face.

"What did you just say about Lilly?" Miley asked in a low voice as she strode over and gripped Oliver's shoulders in a vice like grip, both her grip and her eyes counter-intuitive to her calm body language.

Oliver paled considerably, gulping audibly as he stared into Miley's eyes. They were _livid. _

"Speak up son!" Miley growled frustratedly, shaking him a bit.

"I-I, uh, L-Lils called your p-phone so I-I answered it for you, a-and it sounded l-like she was crying about some-"

"Where is she at?" Miley cut him off, darkened cerulean eyes boring holes into Oliver's.

Oliver cleared his throat when he tried to speak and all that came out was a croak.

"Uh, she said she was still at the mall with Jeanette and-"

Oliver winced when Miley's grip on him tightened to almost painful levels.

But Miley didn't notice. Already, she was picturing up various scenarios for why Lilly would be calling her phone in tears when she was suppose to be shopping with Jeanette. And every scenario ended with Miley smashing a metal baseball bat against Jeanette's head.

Miley finally reached her limit when it came to tolerating letting Jeanette hang around her best friend.

As far as Miley was concerned, she was done with playing nice with Jeanette. It was time to make it _painfully_ clear to the redhead that she was not to come within a mile of Lilly. Ever.

Jake flinched when Miley snapped her blazing gaze over to him.

"Take me to the mall," she ordered as she snatched up her phone from Oliver's limp grip and strode to the other side of the table to grab her purse.

Jake sputtered a bit at the sudden turn of events.

"But Miley, we-"

"Are you deaf!" Miley snapped, spinning around to step up into his personal space, face inches from his own.

Jake gulped at the intensity of her glare. If looks could kill...  
Miley narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits when he remained silent.

"Take. Me. To. The. Mall. NOW."

Jake flinched at the last word and nodded quickly.  
Huffing in irritation, Miley stomped over to Rico to pay their bill, who had watched the entire scene and wisely kept his mouth shut as he quickly checked them out. Had he been more observant, he could have charged them a thousand dollars for the meal and not have Miley notice.

Because Miley had only two things she was aware of. Getting to Lilly ASAP.

And smashing her fist into Jeanette's face.

_**to be continued...**_

******AN: Well, there it is, another cliffhanger. Originally I was planning on resolving all the Mikayla and Jeanette drama in this chapter, but...well, you know how things go. Anyways, revew please!**


	9. My Forgiving Lilly

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Note: Updates are coming slow, I know. Unfortunatly, this thing called life just keeps getting in the way, lol. Anyways, read and review please!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**My Perfect Life**

"My Forgiving Lilly"

The one fault that Lilly would readily admit that she found in her otherwise wonderfulbest friend Miley was her propensity to act first and ask questions later. Time after time she could recall various complicated situations that the slender brunette had embroiled the both of them in that could have easily been avoided had Miley just taken the time to stop, calm down, and ask the simplest of questions. It was this trait of her beloved friend that Lilly found quite frustrating, although charming too, since the other girl had a natural talent for turning a bad situation into a fond and memorable adventure.

Lilly would never had imagined that it would be because of this spontaneous habit of Miley's to jump the gun that would start of a series of events that would forever change both their lives, drastically changing the landscape of not only their lives, but the lives of everyone around them...

* * *

The low hum of the sparsely crowded mall was lost on Lilly as she sighed miserably to herself, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand, glad that she had finally managed to stop her tears. However, she was sure that she looked like a mess. The blond knew her eyes were red and her face flushed in a way that told anyone who bothered to look that she had been crying just moments before. It's how she always looked after shedding tears.

She sniffled through her stuffed nose and looked despondently down at her silent cell phone, which she held loosely in her hand.

Miley hadn't called her back yet. And it was already more than ten minutes since she got off the phone with Oliver. Had the teenage boy forgotten to relay her message? Was Miley too busy to call her back?

On top of growing anxious waiting for the brunette to call her back, she was starting to grow nervous at thought of what was happening with Jeanette and Mikayla. She wanted to check up on them, but she dreaded the thought of walking into the room filled with Jeanette's unrequieted love and Mikayla's regrets. It was plainly obvious that no matter what reassurances were given or how hard the two of them worked to resolve the situation, the fact of the matter is that Mikayla is straight, Jeanette is gay, and no matter how much they loved each other, it would never be in the way that either of them wanted.

And even though Lilly wasn't personally involved in this particular problem, just thinking about the entire situation was giving her gray hairs. Jeanette had become her newest friend, someone who she was starting to care for and feel comfortable with, and she fervently wished for a happy ending for the redhead. She didn't want to think about the bitter reality of it all.

Lilly jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Whipping herself around, Lilly was greeted by the sight of a generous bust just barely being contained in a tight purple shirt. Blushing lightly, Lilly quickly snapped her gaze up and met Jeanette's softly smiling face.

"Sorry to make you wait so long, Lilly," she apologized. Lilly noticed the rough quality of her voice, as if she had cried herself hoarse. Not only that, but the mascara that she had been wearing earlier was almost all wiped away, though there were a few tell-tale streaks on her face and around her now puffy eyes.

Lilly swallowed heavily.

"Where's Mikayla?" she asked hesitantly, praying that the pop star hadn't bolted on Jeanette and left her to cry alone.

The buxom girl's small smile grew just the tiniest bit as she gestured behind her to towards the vending machines where Mikayla was currently inserting a couple of dollar bills.

"Mik was craving for some chocolate," Jeanette chuckled, walking around to sit next to Lilly.

The blond relaxed considerably when she took in the fact that even though the other girl looked like she had been through an emotional roller coaster, she had a content air about her. But Lilly was still slightly on edge though; even though Jeanette looked content, the redhead had an almost resigned look in her eyes.

Hesitating only a moment, Lilly couldn't resist the urge to know.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" she asked gently, reaching out and grabbing one of Jeanette's hands, pulling it into her lap wear she held and cradled it comfortingly. She had to wonder if she did it to comfort Jeanette or herself.

The other girl turned and opened her mouth to answer, but froze when she got a good look at the blond.

"Lilly, were you crying or something?" Jeanette asked in a surprised tone, not having expected to see such a site.

Lilly huffed and glared half-heartedly at the redhead, flushing in embarrassment.

"So sue me for getting a little emotional," she grumbled, releasing the hand she had been comforting to cross her arms petulantly and looking away.

Laughing softly under her breath, Jeanette scooted over slung an arm around her shoulders, giving her a warm squeeze.

"No need to get embarrassed, Lilly. We all cried our fair share."

Hearing that, Lilly's frown was replaced by a look of concern, a questioning glint in her eyes when she turned back to face the now solemn looking girl.

Giving her a weak smile, Jeanette removed the arm around Lilly's shoulders, loosely crossing her arms around her stomach.

"Everything is okay for now," she intoned vaguely staring off in front of her at something Lilly couldn't see.

Before Lilly could ask her to elaborate, Mikayla returned, stepping in front of them and thrusting a large chocolate candy bar towards Jeanette, holding another candy bar in her other hand for herself.

"Here, I got your favorite," the pop star said quietly. Lilly got her first good look at Mikayla since she had left her alone with Jeanette. Like Jeanette, her mascara had been wiped away, and although her eyes weren't puffy like her friends, her eyes were red.

The blond watched quietly as Jeanette gave Mikayla a hesitant smile and reached up to accept the offering. Lilly was painfully aware of the fact that she was trying her best to avoid brushing her fingers against the brunette's. Just as she grabbed the candy bar and was pulling it back towards her, Mikayla reached out and grabbed her wrist with her now freed hand.

The two best friends stared into each others eyes, unreadable looks upon their faces, a million words being exchanged between them with just their gazes alone.

When Jeanette's hesitant smile was instead replaced by a small, but genuine one, Mikayla returned it and released her wrist before sitting down on the other side of the redhead, their shoulder's pressed together.

Jeanette blushed lightly, her smile still on her face as she silently unwrapped her candy bar and began eating it.

Curiosity was eating away at Lilly, but she withheld any questions. For now , she contented herself with the fact that at least it seemed the two of them were still as close as they've always been. She made a note to herself to grill Jeanette for answers some other day when she was alone with her.

Smiling a little in relief that at least the girls were still friends, Lilly bumped shoulders with Jeanette. Grinning at her, Jeanette once again slung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a warm squeeze, thanking the other girl for the friendly and comforting gesture.

All three girls blinked and turned to face further down the mall when they heard a loud shout in that direction followed by a loud, constant squeaking noise.

Everyone in the mall seemed to stop what they were doing to watch in bewilderment at the sight of a scrawny teenaged girl with long, curly brunette hair striding past the stores and vendors, the very picture of anger and fury on her face.

And clutching desperately on to either of her arms were two teenaged boys, their sneakers skidding loudly against the polished floors as they were dragged along by the smaller girl.

"Miley! Hold up!" Oliver grunted loudly, his eyes wide with disbelief and shock as he held onto and pulled at Miley's hand with all his might, wondering when the hell Miley got so strong.

"Calm down! Miley! Stop!" Jake yelled through clenched teeth, face red with effort as he tugged on Miley's other hand with as much success as Oliver.

But Miley couldn't hear either of them. All she saw was red.

Moments before, the three of them had quickly made their way through the mall, the two boys wearily eying her, both too afraid to say a word during the entire ride there. The livid brunette had looked like it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

And then Miley had stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of something further ahead of them that neithter Jake or Oliver could spot quick enough before she roared a battle cry that startled and chilled everybody within hearing range.

"I'm going to rip her _fucking _throat out!" Miley had cried with heated fervor, her eyes flashing bloody murder.

Both their eyes had widened considerably at the words and before she could take off at a dead sprint, both Jake and Oliver and managed to grab her hands in a futile attempt to stop the girl from committing a felony.

However, the only thing the managed to accomplish was delay the inevitable.

"Take a deep breath Miles! A deep breath! It'll calm you down!" Oliver shouted desperately. This was the first time he had ever seen his friend this pissed before. And whoever she was pissed at , he could only pity.

His words fell on deaf ears. All Miley could see was Jeanette. Jeanette sitting next to Lilly with her arm around her, as if everything was fine and dandy, as if she hadn't just made the blond cry just minutes earlier. All she could see was Lilly sitting next to her, smiling, as if the redhead was her friend.

In Miley's unrational mind, she had already pieced the story together. Jeanette hurting Lilly, making her cry, continuing to hurt her to the point where Lilly had called Miley in a plea for help but not being able to reach her. She conjured the image of Jeanette charming Lilly and making her forgive her, taking advantage of Lilly's naturally friendly disposition.

No. Miley had already decided the moment Oliver had told her of Lilly's tearful words that no matter what anyone said, she was going to break Jeanette's pretty face. She had let it go when Jeanette hurt Lilly by rejecting her when the blond showed up for their blind date, she had let it go when Jeanette had made Lilly feel ugly and unattractive...

But the redhead had finally crossed the line. Nobody made _her_ Lilly cry and walked away in one piece. Nobody.

"Um, is it just me, or does Miley looked pissed?" Mikayla asked, needing someone to clarify what she was seeing.

"Yeah…_really_ pissed," Jeanette muttered uneasily, her face paling as a sinking feeling started to fill her stomach. Something in her gut was telling her that she was in danger.

Lilly was silent, a frown on her face as she watched her raging friend drag Oliver and Jake down the mall towards them, wondering why Miley looked like she was ready to murder someone.

"Jeanette! Your ass is mine! I'm going to pound your stupid face into the dirt!" Miley announced when she was near enough for her prey to hear her, still dragging the two struggling boys behind her.

Lilly's eyebrows shot up, Jeanette's already pale face turned almost white, and Mikayla's eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"What the hell did you just say!" Mikayla growled loudly, jumping to her feet, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she started moving to meet the other brunette head on, fully prepared to take her on for her best friend's sake.

Snapping out their stunned states, both Jeanette and Lilly jumped to their feet. The redhead just managed to snag the back of Mikayla's shirt, yanking her back before wrapping her arms around her, holding back the smaller girl who was struggling to free herself, a deep scowl on her face.

Lilly walked towards her steaming friend, a frown on her face as she raised up her palm in a stopping gesture.

"Ok, stop it Miles. What the hell is going on?" She was starting to feel emotionally exhausted. First the drama between Mikayla and Jeanette, and now this.

"Outta my way Lilly, I've got a bug to squash!" Miley growled, her southern accent more apparent than normal in her anger. Her eyes looked pass the approaching blond and settled on the struggling redhead who was just barely holding back Mikayla, who was still struggling to free herself.

Muttering something under her breath about why her day was sucking so much, Lilly finally reached Miley and placed a restraining hand on her chest.

Miley instantly came to a stop, though her fiery eyes were still on Jeanette. Her body was still leaning forward at an almost fourty five degree angle due to Jake and Oliver pulling back at her arms. So when both the boys noticed she had stopped, they shrugged at each other and let go, causing Miley to shoot forward and bash her forehead into Lilly's nose.

The two girls tumbled to the ground in a tumbled heap, Miley cursing silently as she rubbed her forehead and Lilly groaning miserably as both her hands clutched at her nose. Taking advantage of Miley's attention being taken off of her, Jeanette starting dragging her pissed best friend backwards away from the group.

"Um, I think me and Mik are gonna leave-"

"What!" Mikayla snapped trying to twist her head around to glare at the taller girl. "I'm not just going to let her threaten you like that and walk away! Let me kick her mmppphh!"

Hand clamped firmly over the pop star's loudly protesting mouth and a restraining arm wrapped tightly around her, Jeanette smiled sheepishly at Lilly, who was sitting on the ground and giving her a pitiful look, her hands still clamped over her nose before looking over at the two boys who were watching the entire scene with wide, bewildered eyes.

"So, yeah, can you guys take Lilly home?" the buxom girl asked. When Jake nodded absently, since he was the one who drove, Jeanette flashed them another sheepish smile, giving a Lilly an 'I'll call you' gesture before making a quick exit, easily handling the struggling girl in her arms.

Miley growled low in her throat, but just as she started to rise to chase after her target, she finally took her first good look at Lilly. All her anger instantly disappeared.

"Oh my god, Lilly, are you alright?" Miley fretted, kneeling in front of her best friend, grabbing at her hands that were clutching at her throbbing nose.

Lilly shrugged her off rudely and mumbled something behind her hands, glaring heatedly at the brunette.

Miley shrunk back and glanced away from her angry blue eyes, feeling incredibly small under her heated gaze..

"I'm sorry, I didn't...I mean, if Jake and Oliver hadn't…" She trailed off as she turned around to glare weakly at Jake and Oliver. Jake looked startled while Oliver suddenly took great interest in a nearby artificial plant.

To angry to bother with the trio, Lilly stood up and walked quickly towards the bathrooms, still holding her nose which she was sure was bleeding.

Miley forgot her annoyance towards the boys and her plan to commit a first degree murder as she followed the blond after a moment of hesitation, a concerned and apprehensive look etched onto her face.

Left alone, Jake and Oliver glanced at each other.

"So…we're no longer going to the beach?" Jake frowned at Oliver, who just shrugged at him. A guy could hope, right?

* * *

Lilly walked over to the nearest mirror and removed her hands, cursing under her breath when she saw the blood smeared around her nose, crimson still leaking out of her nostrils.

She stiffened when someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, her wide blue eyes blinking when she came face to face with Miley.

The brunette felt like she had just swallowed an anvil when she took in the site of Lilly's swollen and bloody nose, feeling like the scum of the earth. She had charged into the mall intent on defending Lilly's honor and the only thing she managed to accomplish was hurt the one person she was trying to protect. To say she was disappointed in herself was a vast understatement.

"Let me grab some paper towels," Miley said quietly, eyes lingering on Lilly's nose before she walked over to the paper towel dispenser, pulling some out and wetting them in the sink.

Lilly watched her work quietly, some of her irritation and anger at her best friend dissipating. She could practically feel the guilt and regret radiating from the other girl and found it hard to retain any negative emotions towards Miley. Hard, but not impossible. The painful throb in her nose was a constant reminder that it was because of Miley that by tomorrow morning her nose would swell to an embarrassing size.

Ringing out the paper cloth in her hands, Miley silently approached Lilly and went to cup her chin. Still feeling irritated at her, Lilly stepped back before she could touch her, an annoyed scowl on her face.

The look didn't last long, however, when she caught the hurt look that flashed across Miley's face.

"Sorry," Miley mumbled, her gaze falling to the tiled floor between them, feeling incredibly low at the moment. After experiencing weeks of growing closeness and skinship with her best friend, having Lilly reject her touch hurt her more than it would have before several weeks ago. Miley offered the wet paper towel to her, not raising her head to meet her gaze, not wanting to see the loathing that she was sure was swirling in Lilly's blue eyes.

Struggling to hold _some _kind of annoyance for Miley, Lilly huffed and snatched that paper towel from her, trying to ignore the swell of regret that rose up when Miley flinched and shrunk back at her angry gesture. The bathroom was quiet as Lilly turned towards the mirror and gently wiped away the blood, finding it increasingly difficult to ignore her sullen best friend behind her. She could see her in the mirror behind her, looking incredibly small as she just stood with her hands at her sides, staring down at her feet, looking like a three year old that had just been reprimanded harshly by her mother.

After wiping away the last of the blood and wincing as she squeezed her nostrils shut with the paper towel, Lilly turned to face Miley, sighing lightly as she observed the other girl. Miley looked pitiful and it was starting to bother her that she was the cause of it, even though she was in the right and Miley was in the wrong. It was hard being angry at someone you loved so much.

Before she had told Miley she was gay, Lilly had her fair share of fights with Miley in spite of their close friendship. There were times when Miley's spontaneous and outlandish nature resulted in Lilly's misfortune, and the blond never found it too difficult to hold a grudge against Miley.

But ever since that fateful night when Miley had held her, comforted her, and accepted her and loved her for who she was, Lilly's affection for the brunette had skyrocketed.

Consequently, it meant there was little room in her heart for any kind of ill intent towards Miley.

Miley shuffled her feet a bit, fidgeting as she tried to find the courage to raise her head to meet Lilly's gaze but just couldn't. She was already feeling like scum and didn't think she could handle the hateful look that she just knew was in the blond's eyes. She wanted Lilly to love her, to think that of her as the best of friends, to look at her with loving eyes and a warm smile that was reserved just for her. She didn't want this. She didn't want Lilly looking at her like she had wronged her. She knew she deserved it, but she didn't want it. She wanted Lilly to be smiling at her. Always, always smiling at her.

Lilly let the last of her annoyance toward Miley drift away when she saw the brunette's eyes flicker up at her briefly before skittering away. It was enough for Lilly to catch the wetness in Miley's eyes, and she would be damned if she let Miley shed one tear because of her.

"...I guess this makes us even now," Lilly sighed quietly, a wry grin forming on her lips, her words sounding funny since she was still hold her nose tightly with the moist paper towel.

Miley's brow furrowed a bit as she risked raising her eyes, hesitantly meeting Lilly's. She felt like a large weight had been lifted off her chest when she only saw light amusement in her azure gaze.

Seeing her confusion, Lilly pointed towards her mouth.

"It wasn't as bad, but I remember giving you a headbutt of my own not that long ago," Lilly chuckled, starting to find some amusement in the irony of the situation.

Miley's eyes widened, a small smile starting to cross her face as she recalled the night she had snuck over to Lilly's room and wrestling match that had ensued, resulting in Lilly's forehead meeting her mouth. Her small smile grew even more when she remembered the heart warming gesture that Lilly had bestowed upon her to help relieve the pain.

"Well...we're not exactly even yet," Miley said quietly, smile still in place as she stepped closer to the blond, reaching up to lightly grab her wrist.

Lilly frowned in confusion when Miley lowered the hand been holding the paper towel to her nose, revealing the red and swelling nose to Miley.

Not hesitating at all, Miley leaned forward and placed two feather light kisses on both sides of Lilly's nose before taking a step back, a satisfied smile on her face.

Lilly blinked slowly at first, and then, steadily, a deep blush started darkening Lilly's face as her gaze dropped to the floor as she quickly brought the paper towel back up to cover her nose, but not before Miley caught the embarrassed yet happy smile on her lips.

"T-thanks," Lilly mumbled shyly, eyes briefly raising to meet Miley's before dropping again, her blush deepening more.

The brunette almost melted where she stood at how adorable Lilly was being right now. She had to fight the urge to just grab the shorter girl and hug the life out of her.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Miley suggested as she grabbed Lilly's free hand, entwining their fingers before gently starting to lead her out, loving how Lilly's soft hand and slender fingers felt in her own.

As they stepped back out into the mall and headed towards the boys, Miley glanced back at Lilly and had to bite her bottom lip to suppress the smile that threatened to split her face in half when she saw the way Lilly was staring down at their joined hands, face still flushed and smile still on her lips.

Noticing the girls approaching, Jake and Oliver stood up from the bench they were sitting on, Oliver looking relieved that things seem to have calmed down and Jake looking troubled as his gaze jumped from Miley's beaming face to Lilly's flushed one.

"Dude, you alright?" Oliver asked, frowning a bit at the sight of Lilly holding bunched up paper towels to her nose.

"Nothing that some ice and painkillers wont cure," Lilly replied nasily, causing Oliver to snicker. Rolling her eyes, Lilly attempted to kick him in the shin, but he was quick to step out of her kicking range. Lilly settled for sticking her tongue out at him which he automatically returned.

"Lets stop by the food court and get some ice for Lilly before we leave," Miley intoned dryly, use to the antics of her two friends, before leading the way forward. Lilly jerked a little as she was forced to trail behind Miley, still being lead by the hand, as she and Oliver continued making faces at each other.

Rounding up the rear of the group, Jake followed silently as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his board shorts, his eyes trained on the joined hands of Miley and Lilly.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: For those of you who are wondering how long I plan to make this story, I currently have it outlined to their graduation. So, you know, if you were wondering...yeah. Review please!**


End file.
